9 Months that changed our lives and beyond
by Klaine-Blurt
Summary: What will happen when Kurt and Blaine find out they are expecting. Which one of them will actually be carrying their child? Follow Kurt and Blaine through the struggles of being gay and expecting in the small minded town on Lima Ohio. How will it be taken by family and their peers? Will they be able to stick by each other through everything that gets thrown their way?
1. The News To Change Their Lives

**A/N You may be wondering while, I'm starting another story when I already have some WIPs. Well this isn't a WIP it's already finished and I will be uploading the chapters every couple of days. I wrote it in the early hours of the morning the other day, my husband when to hospital with chest pains (worrying as like me he's young) and well I couldn't go as I didn't want to wake our daughter. I couldn't sleep but I didn't want to focus on my WIPs as I want them to be perfect so well this was born. Its Mpreg so if you don't like that please don't read. Please review and let me know what you think. **

They had just arrived at Kurt's house, and Blaine got out of Kurt's car. The second his stood up he regretted it, he'd been feeling sick the whole of the car journey, but the second he got out of the car he went awfully dizzy. He had to learn against the car to stop him falling over, but he could feel himself swaying noticeable. Kurt walked round to the passenger side of the car and tried to help hold Blaine steady. As he became steady Kurt announced "Ok that's, it get back in the car were going to the doctors. I know you've been feeling sick all day, and keep having dizzy spells, but to need the car and me to keep you up, you need to find out what is wrong. And no, no arguments get in please".

Kurt drove the hour drive to Blaine's doctors he knew his medically insurance details would be registered there so that cost wouldn't be an issue. They walked him, Kurt had his arm right arm around Blaine's waist and his left hand under Blaine's left elbow. Blaine started to explain to problems before feeling too sick and dizzy, so Kurt too him to sit down before going back to the receptionist to explain, even though she had got the gist from what she'd just witnessed.

Kurt went to sit with Blaine and offer him a bit of moral support. "Kurt will you come in with me, I don't obviously like the doctor they've managed to fit me in with, and well this is all so unknown anything could be wrong with me, and I'm kind of worried."

"If you want me in there then I'll come in with you" said Kurt squeezing Blaine's hand, "I'm sure its nothing major, just low blood pressure or something like that, but better be safe than sorry."

After around 30mintes Blaine was called in, they had expected a bit of a wait due to being an emergency appointment, and true to his word Kurt went with him. Blaine explained all the symptoms to the doctor, and answered a few questions. The doctor did his blood pressure it was 132/85 so within normal range, did Blaine's blood sugar which came back at 5.1 also within perfect normal range. He answered a few more questions, for example how long this had all been going on for. And if he was honest, the sickness had been going on in some form for 3 weeks and the dizziness at least 2, he explained all this and what it felt like, and how often it was happened. Then a doctor asked a few questions that neither of the boys thought really had any relevance but they went along with it guessing he was just doing his job covering all possibilities.

"I'm guessing you to are boyfriends, not brothers, seeing as you look nothing alike you the fact I'm sure we only have three Andersons registered here."

"Yes we are but what does that have to do with anything, and the other two Andersons would be my parents."

"Are you guys sexually active with each other, and if so have you been using protection, sorry to ask but I have to look into every possibilities seeing as it's never of the most common things."

Blaine blushed, and answered quietly, "Yes we are sexually active" and sheepishly, "No we haven't been using anything, we didn't feel like we needed to"

"Ok well will you do me a favour, and do me a urine sample please, just to rule out urine infections among other things." Blaine nods,

"I'll go with him, probably isn't best letting him go alone with him keep going dizzy"

"No your right, I'll be waiting for you in here when you get back no need to knock just come straight it".

Kurt walked Blaine to the bathroom and waited outside thoughts racing _'Oh fuck I've given Blaine something, how can this happen, I know I've kissed Brittany before but I didn't think she would have given me anything that could have done something like this. Oh god Blaine's going to hate me, this relationship was just getting going and now this what the fuck have I done.'_ Kurt was brought from his thoughts by Blaine leaving the Bathroom, Kurt didn't dare catch his eyes, he felt so dam guilty. They went back into the doctor's room, and sat in silence as Blaine handed the doctor the sample. The doctor seems to do a few different dip tests, and was quiet throughout. He finally broke the silence about 5minutes later.

"Right Blaine what I've found is probably gonna be a big shock for both of you, I think it might be advisable to have an adult with you, of course I can't make you but that's what I'd advice"

"No, I've got Kurt, we'll get through whatever this is together, I'm sure of it" He takes Kurt's hand, in his own shaking one. Kurt realises that Blaine whole body is shaking and squeezing reassuringly.

"Well if you guys are sure, because I'm not sure you're going to believe or even want to believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Oh god I've given him something haven't I, I don't know how apart from kissing he was my first."

"No not exactly, you haven't given him any kind of disease or anything like that if that's what's worrying you." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief well that was something, but then what the hell else could a urine sample show, that they wouldn't believe. Kurt was under the impression Blaine was thinking something along the same lines as he started shaking even more. Kurt reached over and took his other hand and squeezed them both tightly.

"It's ok whatever it is I'm here for you I promise."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush boys, Blaine your pregnant"

Blaine didn't believe, he'd heard it right, he stuttered "Can… can you say that again, I…I don't think I heard you quite right"

"Your pregnant Blaine you heard me right the first time. I know you will not believe that this is possible right now, but it is, it isn't the first case ever so don't panic. I know I sound crazy saying a male is gay but it's possible, but rare. There is an abnormality, a very small small percentage of Males acquire called a male pregnancy gene or Mpreg, most men that have it obviously never know about it. The reasons it's not well known about is because the chances of having it and being gay are obviously very rare, but it happens, and it's happened to you. I know this is a big shock, but don't worry from the sounds of it you are not every far along, you don't have to keep this baby, like in female pregnancy there are things we can do to stop it."

The room goes silent for a while; Blaine can't quite get his head around this. He's male and he's pregnant, the baby is Kurt's and his. He's being told that he doesn't have to go through all of this that he can take what would seem the easier way out. He dares to look Kurt in the eyes, they betrayed so many different emotions, anger, shock, confusion, and many more things. In those few seconds Blaine's mind was fairly made up, within all of the emotions Blaine unmistakably saw Kurt's love for him, he couldn't do it.

"N…n…n…n…no I can't, I can't do that, I can't get rid of this baby, our baby. That's if you don't mind Kurt, I don't want the make the decision for us, this is a joint thing." he says looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Blaine, you are the one that's pregnant, yes it's my baby too, but I don't want you to feel pressured either way. I would love for you to keep the baby, but it's your body and I understand if you don't feel like you can go through with keeping to baby. I won't judge you either way; I know you'll be doing whatever you chose for the best, ok."

"Kurt I don't feel pressured but I really do want to keep this baby…Our baby. It part of us, I couldn't get rid of it never. But I don't want to force you into keeping a child you're not ready for"

"Blaine with you by my side I'm ready for anything."

"Ok, well it seems you've pretty much decided about what you want to do. Blaine you will need a scan tomorrow. Don't worry its standard procedure with male pregnancies as they are slightly more risky than an average pregnancy, plus unless you've only have intercourse once then we don't know for sure how far along you are, and we need to be certain on your dates. I'll leave you two here while I just go and sort everything out, I can't exactly fax this one over to the hospital it needs to be done over the phone." With that the doctor got up and left quickly. The second he left Blaine broke down, hot raw tears running down his cheeks. Kurt pulls him into a hug before beginning to cry himself. This new was going to change their lives forever.


	2. Im Never Saying Goodbye To Either Of You

**A/N I hope you are liking this, I thought I would treat you to the second instalment, and there is many more chapters to come believe me. I am sorry I haven't got round to update learning to forget yet but I'm having writers block with that and I don't want to do the next upload until I know it works, but I will try to as soon as I can. Anyway let me know what you think of this, I love to hear your reviews. **

Kurt managed to convince his Dad to let Blaine stay that night; Kurt knew that neither of them was in the right frame of mind to be left alone. The events of the day all too clear yet confusing in both their minds. Not only had they learnt about things that they had not believe possible, those things were happing that them, both of them. It wasn't something they could deny but at the same time it wasn't something either boy could get their head around.

The scan had been arranged for 4pm the next day, luckily they didn't have an after school glee practice, and obviously both boys were going to go together, that much was clear. They were lying on Kurt's been when Blaine turned as white as a sheet before running to the bathroom. Kurt felt so guilty. He followed him, knocked on his en-suite door so that Blaine knew he was coming in. Blaine was crouched over the toilet still heaving. Kurt ran a flannel under cold water and placed it over Blaine's forehead before sitting down behind him and gently rubbing his back.

After a few minutes Blaine felt well enough to get up. He got up shakily and went to lie on Kurt's bed. Kurt followed him to make sure he wasn't too shaky to walk, he didn't want to risk him falling especially now. Once Blaine was laying on the bed Kurt placed a kiss into his forehead, saying "I'm going to go get you a glass as water, if you are going to keep being sick we can't risk you getting dehydrated, stay there and I'll be back in a few minutes ok". Blaine just nodded, he felt so guilty Kurt looking after him like this. He knew Kurt had homework and glee stuff he should be getting on with, after all Kurt was in his senior year, it was one of the most important years in deciding how the rest of his life went. Well now that was the case in more than just one way now. He was going to finish his senior year, hopefully if time allowed, and become a Father all in the same year. Blaine was again hoping he could finish his junior year, he wasn't going to think any further ahead than that, he hoped deep down at some point he'd be able to do his senior year but he wasn't too hopeful, but he knew one thing, he couldn't get rid of the baby, or give it up, it was part of him and Kurt.

Kurt came back quickly carrying a tray, with a cup of water, some ginger biscuits and two coffees on. He placed it down on the bed side table before handing the water and a biscuit to Blaine, take sips of that and nibble on that, it's ginger it will hopefully stop you feeling so sick. Blaine took a few small sips of the water and snapped the biscuit in half before slowly eating it. He placed the water down, before lying down propped against the pillows. "Thank you Kurt and I am sorry".

"What have you got to be sorry for, I'm looking after the man I love I really don't mind ok."

"I know but I'm still sorry, I know you have so much homework and stuff to get done and you're here looking after me" A single tear feel down his face. Kurt leans over, cups the side of Blaine's face in his right hand and wipes the tear away. He lies down next to Blaine and opens his arms gesturing for Blaine to come for a cuddle, knowing that that's exactly what Blaine needs right now. The second Blaine's head hit Kurt's chest, he couldn't hold it in any longer, and he started sobbing violently. It killed Kurt to see Blaine so upset, he smoothed both hands down Blaine's back systematically hoping to offer comfort and could the few tears that escaped his own eyes, at seeing the man he loved so broken. Both boys stay like this for a while, every now and then, Kurt whispering words of love into Blaine's hair. They knew they just needed to be close to each other right then and to let all the emotion out.

After around 15 minutes both boys were starting to feel empty of tears. Kurt sat up and Blaine moved next to him Kurt arm around his shoulder. Blaine's left arm across his own chest to connect with Kurt's right hand.

"I'm sorry I'm so useless I can't stop crying"

"Hey you are not useless, you weren't the only one crying then, its normal and we both need it. Do you want to talk sweetheart?"

Blaine nods slowly "Yes, it's just I am so confused about all this I didn't know any of this was possible and now it has kind of been forced upon us. Yes I want to keep the baby but I just didn't expect we'd be becoming parents like this you know. I'm such a mess of emotions, I never thought it was possible for a man to get pregnant, and I so scare what everyone is going to say, our parents, glee, school and everyone else that will find out eventually. At the same time, I'm over joyed the only way I ever thought we would get to have children was through adoption or one of us being the biological father, but no this baby is biologically both of ours and well it's just amazing. No, I wasn't ready to be a dad yet but I can't help but love the little baby in there already knowing it's both of ours. That makes me so scared about tomorrow, you heard to doctor today male pregnancy is more risky than female pregnancy, what if something is wrong with the baby tomorrow, or what if something goes wrong, the thought scares the hell out of me, I know I've only just found out about this but I love this baby so much already and I can't imagine that being taken away".

"I will be honest with you I'm scared about all of those things to, people's reactions, whether we can cope financially, and the pressures of trying to finish school at the same time, but do you know what I know one thing, being that we have each other, and our love for each other, we make each other stronger, and that is how we will get through this. We haven't got to do this alone, we will fight through it together, me and you, and well if other people don't want to help then hell to them, this is our little family now. Kurt takes his free left hand and places it on Blaine's stomach, I can't say I have all the answers but we will get through this together for this little one" he said rubbing his hand gentle over Blaine stomach. Come on let's get ready for bed and we can just lay together for a bit if you want.

15minuets later both boys get into bed. "Kurt will you sing to me please, I need a bit of comfort and you know that's one of the things that really helps me"

"Of course I will honey, turn over on to your side and I'll spoon you, that way I can sign quietly into your ear and hopefully you'll be able to fall asleep.

Kurt starts to singing _you are not alone _quietly into Blaine's ear. He moves his bare chest closer to Blaine's bare back, and slowly slips his arm around Blaine's waist and back onto his belly. The song comes to an end and he starts singing _everything I do _Blaine is clearly getting sleepy already, Kurt can tell by the way he is relaxing back into him so much. Blaine places his hand on top of the one of Kurt's that if lying on his stomach, and says in nothing more than a whisper. "Kurt you won't leave me will you, I don't think I can do this on my own."

Kurt stops singing and replies with total honest "I'm never saying goodbye to either of you, I promise." He places a kiss into Blaine's hair and with that Blaine falls asleep.

Kurt on the other hand lies there still keeping Blaine as close as possible his mind racing. He knows he loves Blaine and this baby more than anything in his world and he would never do anything to hurt them, or let anyone else hurt them. But he knew the whole thing was going to be so dam hard. He was in his final year of school; Blaine was in his junior year. Kurt had applied for NYADA, the school of his dreams, he was waiting to hear if he'd been chosen as a finalist, he knew he wouldn't be able to go if they were having a baby, but if he made it he still wanted to audition. He wonders how exactly they are going to be able to afford this baby, they are both young, yes he works in his dad's tyre shop some evenings and weekends, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to support all three of them, and he didn't want Blaine to work, before the baby was here. He knew Blaine would have to have a caesarean section to have the baby, so he would refuse to let him work after it was born for at least a year if he had anything to do with it, that's what mother's got so why should Blaine, the one that was carrying their baby. His mind continued to race for another few hours, before slowly his eyes drooped and he fell asleep hand still tightly connected to Blaine's stomach.


	3. The First Time We Saw You

So here's chapter three, seems that a good few people are reading and following and hopefully still liking. I want to say thankyou to poildegirafe who is being my Beta and checking the stories through.

I will make my reasons for Blaine being pregnant clear now. I know in DWS he is called the "Alpha gay" but ive always thought that was more in looks and voice ect rather than relationship status within that ive always seem them as being very equal (as i beleive they are a mature teen couple, unlike the rest of the glee couples) and wel; i read fanfic too and most if Kurt is often protayed as if he isnt quite as equal to blaine, as if yes Blaine is the Alpha male but in the sence of their physically relationship, and say having power over Kurt ect. But i dont see it that way hence this fan fic (sorry ive rambled i'll shut up now enjoy) I love your reviews

* * *

Thank you very much for that, I have sent it back to you again, as I have change a large part to turn it into dialogue like you said, and wanted to see what you thought, it's the bit where there is a massive chunk in red.

Both boys were scared but stupidly excited on the drive to the hospital as they were about to see their baby for the first time ever, and it wasn't something they were ever going to forget. On the way they spoke about some of the logistics, they decided that, no matter what both sets of parents needed to be informed of the pregnancy after the scan. Blaine had asked if they could tell his parents first, as he didn't want Burt insisting he went with them when they told his parents. Kurt had agreed instantly saying he was the one who was pregnant so if that's what Blaine felt better with then he was happy with it.

When the boys arrived, the midwife took them straight into a separate room, so they didn't have to sit in a room full of females at various stages of pregnancy and feel uncomfortable.

"How are you with needles" she asked "As I need to take some routine bloods, something that will need to happen at all of your appointments. Mainly to test for anemia except for one at roughly 28 weeks to see if you carry certain antibodies that could potentially be dangerous for you or your baby. If you do it's nothing to worry about though as they are easily sorted by means of a few injections."

"No that's fine; it isn't something I've ever had a problem with." The midwife proceeded to take the blood samples from Blaine.

She explained a bit more about male pregnancy, and told them that it was the 1st she'll have to deal with. She assured them she had details from another midwife that had dealt with one, and would be in contact with her, so that they all knew what to expect. She didn't bother checking Blaine's blood pressure or urine since she had taken all those details from the doctor over the phone the previous day.

"Now it's time for us to check on that baby of yours if you could lie down on that bed over there and we will get started. I will need to ask you to lift up your top so I can place some gel on your stomach to allow me to get a clear scan image. As soon as I have found the baby I will turn the screen so you are both able to see."

Both boys' hearts were in their throats. Kurt sat on a chair near Blaine's head and after Blaine had lifted his shirt, Kurt took Blaine's right hand in both of his for moral support. This was it: they were about to see their child for the first time ever. The anticipation was awful, both boys were worried that something would be wrong with the baby, so when the midwife finally turned the computer screen towards them they both let out breathes they didn't know they'd been holding in. She pointed at the little blob on the screen, and showed (You can see the heartbeat on a scan I have a 20month old daughter which is why I added it in, it can be seen as a line sort of flickering on and off. If you can think of a better way to word it then it would be helpful) them the heartbeat.

"Right I am going to turn the screen away now, it doesn't mean that anything is wrong, I just need to take all the measurements of the baby, your uterus size and a few other things. I can talk you through what I'm doing if you want."

"Yes please if you wouldn't mind. We are both so worried something may be wrong with this baby, so to know what you doing will help put our minds at rest." Blaine said in a slightly shaky voice. As she turned the screen away from the boys, Kurt lent over and placed a kiss onto Blaine's lips. "That's our baby". Blaine couldn't do anything in response but smile.

"Ok well right now, I'm checking the CRL length of the baby, this gives us an idea of how many week pregnant you actually are". All while she was talking, she was moving the probe round and clicking lots of buttons. "Your due date is important for knowing when to give you your section and everything. I will now check where your placenta is positioned and then I will do a few measurements and check the blood flow through the placenta to check if everything is healthy." All of a sudden she went silent, Blaine and Kurt thought it was normal for a minute but when it started to drag out, Blaine started to panic. His breath hitched and became very shallow as if he was close to having a panic attack. The midwife stopped the scan and both she and Kurt stood up near Blaine.

"Baby listen to me, you need to breath, I'm sure everything is alright, please this won't help, breath in, and out, I'm sure this is all perfectly normal" the midwife nods. "Breath please, for me, and our baby." After a few minutes, Blaine managed to take control of his breathing.

The midwife sat back down at the scan screen. "Sorry I scared you like that I didn't think a few minutes of silence would cause that kind of reaction, but I had to be one hundred per cent sure I was seeing what I thought I was.

"And that is…?" Blaine said, his voice still slightly raspy from the lack of breathing

"Well, there isn't just one in there, you're expecting twins. She turned the scan screen towards them; it showed a still shot of two babies, with baby A, and baby B labeled on. So there is nothing to worry about, it's just when I first looked one was hiding right behind the other and I had to put the probe into some funny positions to be sure that they were both there. Can I carry on with the scan? I need to do some more measurements of the second twin now, and then well have a talk about what all this means for you both. Ok?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "Oh my God, Kurt we are expecting twins, there isn't just one baby growing inside of me there's two. How are we going to cope?"

"Right now I can't say how but we will I promise. Now let's worry about that later and enjoy this first time seeing our babies." Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Thanks baby".

After a few minutes the midwife said, "They have both moved, you can see them both at the same time on the same screen. Do you want to see?"

"Yes, please we'd love too, and sorry if this is cheeky but are we allowed pictures?"

"No it's not cheeky at all they are your bundles of joy your entitled to pictures how many do you want (Does it make sense now, it put entail instead of entitled). Hopefully they will stay like this and I can get them both in one picture. And don't worry about trying to keep the numbers down and making people share, you can have as many as you like."

They boys looked at each other, before Kurt said, "one for everyone, including both the uncles?"

Blaine nodded "8 please, oh no wait! Won't the twins want their own pictures when they are bigger? Ten please."

"Ok I'll get them done, I'll label them. Do you want twin 1 and 2 or something else as the labels?"

Blaine smirked, before saying "Peanut 1 and Peanut 2, as I must be honest. They are cute but they don't look quite like babies yet, so I think peanut is perfect".

Ten minutes later, Blaine was cleaned up but he had been asked to stay lying on the couch.

"Ok with you being a male, and especially now you're having twins, I need you to keep an eye on the heartbeats of both of these two, once a day. This is called a Doppler, I need you to use it once a day to check on your babies. I'll show you what you need to do while finding one of the babies' heart beats, and then you can try and find the second."(Is that any clearer?)

The midwife was an expert and within thirty seconds, they could hear the heartbeat perfectly clear, much faster than a normal human heartbeat and sounding slightly like a train. "Look here it tells you how many beats per minute it is, it's that number that you need to record. For example, this little one is 157 BPM. Now go on you try and find the other." Blaine moved the Doppler on his stomach for a few minutes, first he found the original twin again but then he found it, a heartbeat sounding slightly different more like a galloping horse than a train of 164 BPM.

"Right, now you can get cleaned up properly and you can sit there instead of on that bed if you want while we finish going over everything".

"You will need several scans, at 10 and 12 weeks, and then after that you will have one every 4 weeks until 28 weeks then at 28weeks, 30weeks and 32weeks, and from there every week at least until we decide it's time for you to have the babies. You are measuring 8 weeks now and with you carrying twins we will look to do your section around 35 or 36weeks depending on how big both you and them are looking by that point. We won't let you go past 36 weeks and the last thing we want is for you to go into labor as it can cause quite a few complications. One thing we will need you to be aware of is that there is a chance that the babies may need a short stay in neonatal with them being born before the recommended time. (does that sound better than - With them being early it may be that they need a few days in neonatal (rephrase, it sounds weird). We won't be able to tell you that until they are born I'm afraid."

"No ok I understand that, I'm guessing a doctor will carry out the section?"

"Yes a doctor will take over your care from 28 weeks unless we have any reason to believe it needs to happen earlier. The doctor that does your appointments will be the same one who carries out the section so that you have time to get used to someone who's going to be such a big part of one of the most important days of your lives."

"I'm going to go get your notes in order then you're free to go. All I've got left to say is congratulations boys, and good luck."


	4. You are not our son

**a/n sorry its taken so long to get this up ive had important exams. However they are now finished so i am hoping i will manage to update all my fics more recently. I have so many ideas rrushing through my head in a way it gives me writers block as everything murges into one. Anyway i hope you enjoy this. I love your reviews :D**

* * *

The ride from the hospital to Blaine's parents was anything but comfortable. Yes, both Kurt and Blaine we very excited about the fact they had just seen their babies, but they knew that neither sets of parents were going to be too happy with this whole situation, especially Blaine's. They raised Blaine to be a proper private school boy andthey were not happy with him being gay. However, they were both sensible enough to realise they needed to tell them sooner rather than later so they kept strong.

When they arrived at Blaine's, Blaine let them both in. Kurt always felt slightly uneasy being at Blaine's when his parents were there, but he was doing this for Blaine and their family, and that was what mattered. Blaine didn't fancy taking any longer than needed telling his parents. He knew the longer he was there the more tense he would get.

"Mom, Dad I'm home, and Kurt is here too. Can we have a talk please?" As Blaine expected, neither of Blaine's parents answered. Kurt sat down but Blaine wouldn't stop pacing. Kurt knew he was worried and to be fair he was panicking himself. He didn't want to show this as it would only make Blaine more nervous. After a few minutes Blaine's parents both appeared in the living room and sat down on one of the couches together. Blaine still didn't stop pacing, so after a minute or so Kurt grabbed his hand gently and pulled him slowly on to the couch.

Kurt wanted to put his arm around his lover and comfort him but he knew that he could not. Blaine's parents would get angry if they showed such personal displays of affection in their house. However he did keep a tight hold of Blaine's hand, the only reassurance he could give in this situation. Blaine's parents both looked so serious it made Kurt feel physically sick. It was as if they weren't happy being pulled from whatever tasks they had been busying themselves with before.

"Mom, Dad, this is going to come as a bit of a shock, but…, well…. Um…"

"Spit it out boy we haven't got all day !"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh so my little public school boy has knocked up one of his female friends. I must say I am not too impressed, but at least you lost your gay streak. Nice that Kurt is here to support you as a friend." Mr Anderson spat Kurt's name as if it was poison, and it made Blaine tense visibly. Kurt rubbed his thumb along Blaine's hand to sooth him.

"No Dad. You won't believe me, but I'm physically pregnant. There is a very rare, male pregnancy gene. It's not very well known because both being gay and having it is not common." Anger flashed in Mr Anderson's eyes at this sentence, especially the word gay. It wasn't a word he was happy with his son using.

"Right. Blaine we know that you are mentally confused about your sexuality, but you do not need to take that confusion to downright stupidity. Males do not get pregnant. That's why females are on this earth since one of their roles is to carry the children."

"I knew you wouldn't believe any of this so read this, it explains it all." Blaine stood up and took an envelope out of his pocket. It contained a letter explaining everything in enough detail for his parents to understand and hopefully believe. Mrs Anderson took the letter out of the envelope and started to read. Mr Anderson started reading over her shoulder; they both went white, which is an achievement in itself seeing as they had Blaine's olive skin colour. After a few minutes, they looked up to signal that they had finished reading. Blaine, who was still standing in front of them, tried to hand over one of the scan pictures . Before he knew what was happening, his father placed his hand on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. Luckily, Blaine didn't land on anything too hard. Kurt jumped to his side, not caring about PDA anymore and put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Mr Anderson screamed "You're a fucking faggot and a slut, you are gay, 18 and pregnant. Get the fuck out of my house, before you don't have the body parts to do so !"

"Mom you can't just kick me out, I'm your son.", cried Blaine

"You are not our son! Honey do we really want his faggy items in our house anymore? Give him time to get them and get out. But then I don't want to see either of yours or its stupid faces ever again."

Kurt was ragging, he was used to insults from the jocks and even from perfect strangers, but to hear them coming from Blaine's parents he couldn't stop himself anymore. "That would be their faces not its, we are expecting twins that are biologically ours. Thank you very much." he said calmly getting to his feet. "And I'd watch what the fuck you do to your son, the father of my children. Trust me I will not be held responsible for my actions if any of them get hurt". Hearing this Mr Anderson, who was not used to be answered back to, swung a punch at Kurt. Luckily all the slushies and locker slams over the years had sharpened his reactions. He was about to dodge and avoid being hit when Blaine's father yelled: "I'll do what the fuck I want to either of you faggots."

"Dear it is not worth getting yourself into trouble over this, our family is better than that. We are going into the study, we never want to see your faces again, get your stuff and get the fuck out of our house. Leave your key on the table, but take that car with you. We don't want a car owned by a slut with everything that could have happened in there." With that she turned away and walked into the study pulling Mr Anderson with her.

As soon as the second the door was shut Kurt was by Blaine's side. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? I'm sorry I reacted like that. I know he's not used to being answered back to but I couldn't hear them treat you like that. I love you and hearing that almost tore my heart in half."

"Aww babe, yes I think I'm fine. Nothing hurts so that's a good sign, but I think we best listen to them and get packed and get out."

Two hours later everything Blaine wanted to keep was in bags or boxes, they were completely filling both his and Kurt's cars. He'd left all the things that reminded him to much of his parents. Kurt was sad to see that it included his guitar but Blaine explained that it was the first thing they had brought him after he came out and he just couldn't keep it.

"Right everything is in the cars, do you want me to move your car a few blocks down, then well go back in mine and I'll get Finn to come back with me and get yours?"

"No please, Kurt I don't want to get Finn or anyone else involved just yet. What happened a few hours ago hasn't sunk in yet. This was meant to be one of the best days of our lives and now this is happening."

"Oh come here," he said pulling Blaine into a hug "I know it's hard but seeing our babies was the best moment in my life so far. I'm so proud to be able to say they are our children. Are you sure you can drive?"

"Yes. I just want to get away from here as soon as possible. I'll be fine to drive, but can you follow me? I know the way to your place now and I think I'll feel safer if I can look back in my mirror and see your face. Also can we please be on the phone on loud speaker so I don't feel so alone?".

"Yes of course, if that's what you feel is best then that's what we'll do, come on"

With that Kurt and Blaine left the house that Blaine had called home for 18 years.


	5. Proud of you

**A/N Sorry this had taken me so long to upload I was waiting for my Beta to get back to me with it. But it seems she can't beta anymore. Unfortunately that means this chapter hasn't been checked. However I wanted to get it up as I'm off on holiday at the end of the week. **

When they arrive back at the Hudson-Hummel household, Kurt informed his dad that Blaine was there with him. He asked if it was ok for Blaine to have dinner with them. At times like this Kurt was so glad his dad: 1 approved of his sexuality and 2 approved of Blaine. Kurt was relieved it wasn't his turn to cook dinner. He knew more than anything that Blaine needed him and so went up to his bedroom where he had told Blaine to go as soon as they arrived. The second Kurt was through the door Blaine was throwing himself into Kurt arms. Nuzzling his head into Kurt's shoulder and allowing himself to breath in as much of Kurt as possible. It one thing both boys have always found comfort in. They stay like this for a few minutes before Blaine started to speak, his voice is noticeably shaky.

"Kurt what happens if that fall hurt them either of them, it will all be my fault"

"Blaine, I thought you'd be worried, I'm sure they will be fine, but to put your mind at rest I brought the Doppler in with me. We can't do it in here just in case someone comes upstairs and past my door. However I'll lay a blanket down in my en-suite and we'll do it in there. Would that make you feel any better?"

"Yes lots thank you" It still amazed Blaine how Kurt knew just what he needed and when. He wondered how he'd managed to get himself such an amazing guy like Kurt.

Kurt was able to locate both of the twins' heartbeats fairly quickly and both boys were greatly relieved. Kurt helped Blaine clean up before helping him to his feet, and steering him gently towards his bed. Both boys lay down over the covers, just looking into each other's eyes. That was another thing about their relationship silences were never awkward just 100% comfortable. Again after a few minutes it was Blaine who broke the silence. Kurt was letting him lead the talking he knew in a situation like this that Blaine needed control.

"I can't believe they did that. I know they are not keen on me being gay, well in fact they hate be being gay, but I'm expecting their grandchildren and they just did that" He only just manages to finish the sentence before he breaks down crying. Kurt opens up his arms and Blaine moves to lie his head on Kurt chest. He places his ear right over his heart hoping the noise will help soothe him. Kurt wraps his arms around him in a tight and protective embrace.

"I know Blaine I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault. I didn't think we could end up in this situation you know being two guys, I'm so sorry. I could have so easily hurt either one of your parents back there. You are their son, and to watch them do that to you killed me. I want you to know that I can't fix things with them. If you want to try again, try to get them to listen and accept them I'm willing to try and help. Remember no matter what I will never stop loving you ok."

"NO! Kurt this is not your fault, we both made our decisions together we always have. And no I never want to go back there ever again. They've made their choice, I've got to be sensible about this, no matter what I love them they are my parents. However our family, the four of us mean more to me now, and I can't risk them." Blaine lets the tears slow down, and stop. He is not going to let them spoil a day like this.

"If that's what you want then I support that. I love all three of you. But knowing Mom, and her timing well dinner will be done in half an hour shall we go get cleaned up and head down?"

They knew that they couldn't keep the situation from Burt and Carole any longer. Blaine had no house to go to but Burt and Carole weren't expecting him to stay that night, and Kurt wasn't about to let his go anywhere. After dinner they offered to do the washing to give Sam and Finn time to get upstairs out of the way. Kurt knew Finn well enough to know that he wouldn't miss a chance to play video games instead of washing the they had finished with the washing up they went into the living room, where Carole and Burt were sat watching something on the telly.

"Dad, Mom can Blaine and i talk to you please?"

"Of course Kiddo" Burt said using the remote to turn off the 55incher.

Kurt and Blaine move slowly over to the couch, they both sit down together. There is visible tension in the body of both boys. They intertwine their hands. The only thought that makes them feel better is the fact that this can't go any worse than telling Blaine's parents.

Kurt knew that if he didn't get it out straight away it would get harder so he decided to take the bull by the horns and just go for it. "Dad, Mom, I'm sorry but we're pregnant". Burt's face was a picture of horror; he didn't speak for a few minutes. Kurt knew he was mentally composing himself.

"Right boys, I thought you were both gay? I'm guessing one of you has come to the revolation that they are bisexual. I don't know who cheated on whom but I must say whoever it was I am not at all happy about it. Looking at the two of you, it seems like you are still together, I hope you realise this isn't going to be any easy thing to get over in your relationship. Most if not all of the trust will be lost and that's a hard thing to get back. Now come on who's the father?"

Carole looked at both the boys' faces and seemed to understand instantly. "Burt honey, if I'm not mistake Kurt chose his words very carefully. If I'm correct neither of them has been cheating" Burt's face was an instant picture of confusion so Carole looked at the boys and who nodded. Carole continued, taking Burt hand and squeezing it gently as she did. "Right Burt, this maybe one of the biggest shocks of your life. What the boys are trying to say is that one of them is actually physically pregnant. I know this sounds impossible but I have heard about one case first hand from a colleague of mine. She stays there has only ever been a few hundred cases. However some boys can get pregnant. Is that what this case is here?" Both boys nod again, and Carole looks at them both with such love the dam in Kurt just breaks and he starts to ramble.

"Yes we're really sorry, this is going to be embarrassing but well, er, we were both each other's first. Obviously we had never heard of this, never thought this was possible so we er, didn't think it was important to use protection. If we would have known we would have without hesitation, but we didn't think this was ever possible. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment…

Burt cut Kurt off at this point he was feeling many things at that moment so many that he didn't actually know how he was feeling but he knew he could never be disappointment in his son for being a man. "Stop right there kiddo, yes I'm shocked and to be honest am struggling to get my head around this, I didn't think it was possible either. But neither of you are disappointments. I'm proud that you felt you could come to us and be honest, as I know that much courage that must have taken. Carole and I will support you, both of you, with whatever decision you make. If you need help to decided we will help you as much as we can, but obviously the final decisions on anything are solely down to you two. May I ask which one of you is pregnant?" It wasn't until Burt had finished speaking that they realised Blaine had gone as white as a sheet, and a few seconds later he was running towards the bathroom, Kurt quick on his heels.

Kurt sat with Blaine while he emptied the content of his stomach. He then grabbed him a glass of water and sat rubbing Blaine's back in soothing circles. He wished he didn't have to watch the man he loved go through this. It took around 10minutes until Blaine felt well enough to get back to his feet. All the time Kurt could hear his stepmom (who he mostly called mom) explaining to his dad exactly how all this was possible and trying to reassure him that he wasn't going crazy. Once Blaine did feel strong enough to get to his feet Kurt helped him and walked they walked back into the living room togehter.

"Not that we like assuming or anything but we are guessing from that, that its Blaine's who is expecting? Do you boys want to talk at all, about the decisions or anything like that? Do you need us to arrange you any appointments or anything of the sort" Carole said kindly

"Yes there are some more things we'd like to say. No we don't need you to make Blaine an appointment thank you and at the moment there are no real decisions to be made. We saw a doctor yesterday which is when we found out, but we wanted to wait until after the scan today until we told you. We're not sure how you're going to feel about this, but we are both 100% sure that we want to keep them"

"Them" Burt said quietly thinking he'd miss heard in the midst of all his confusion.

"Yes Dad them, were expecting twins." Kurt pulled out his wallet and removed two identical scan pictures of the twins. He gave one to his Dad and then the other to Carole. "Yes look, this is the scan picture, and if you want you can keep them. We got enough to make sure you could have them, that's if you want to but we understand if you don't." Kurt said apprehensively.

"Oh boys what a lovely picture, I see the twins are non-identical."

Blaine nodded, and a single tear escaped from Burt's eye. "Oh you two my first grandchildren of course I want to keep this. I want to be able to treasure it." He stood up and walked over to the boys and pulled them both into a hug. They are so scared for their future but so relieved that Burt and Carole understand enough to be supportive. It's the first time that either had been held by an adult since they found out and for the first time since they got the news they feel totally safe. Neither of the boys is able to hold on any longer and they both break down sobbing into Burt's shoulder.


	6. You are not a burden

Carole felt like the boys needed a bit of space so she slipped out to make coffee. When she came back carrying four cups on the tray, Burt was still holding both boys tightly but the sobs seemed to have stopped. "I've made us all coffee we can sit down and talk some more over this, Blaine yours is in the blue cup, its decaf I'm afraid but I don't think Kurt would let me hear the end of it otherwise".

"Thank you Mrs Hummel" Blaine said slowly pulling out of Burt's embrace eyes red and puffy, Kurt stayed a few moments longer and his Dad pulled him into a full two handed hug, rubbing a soothing hand down his back, it was just what he needed. He was trying to be strong for Blaine, but he could only be so strong and this showed him that no matter what his Dad was there for him, when he was feeling weak.

"It's Carole dear, and I'm sure Burt will say for you to call him Burt too. We don't do Mr and Mrs in this house."

Kurt and Burt finally broke apart, Kurt walked over to Blaine and gave his boyfriend a quick hug, and a peck on the lips. He didn't do any more than a peck. He knew his Dad didn't have anything against them being together but he knew too much PDA was still hard for him. They sat down on the sofa together and Kurt began speaking, knowing that this next conversation was needed just as much as the previous one.

"We went to see Blaine's parents after the scan before coming here." At the mention of his parents Blaine grew visibly tense. Kurt didn't hesitate in pulling him into another hug whispering "shhh. Don't worry, I'll do all the explaining, I am here for you and I love you." He placed a hand under Blaine chin and lifted his face just enough so he could place a peck onto his lips again. Kurt moved to sit further back on the sofa and Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest, so he could let Kurt's heartbeat comfort him.

"Well I'll explain as much as I can without being repetitive. Blaine told his parents that he was pregnant and like you dad, they thought he'd been cheating. But unlike you they were happy about it in a way as they thought it meant he'd lost his 'gay' streak and got a girl pregnant. Blaine explained that no it was him who was actually pregnant, and we were both biologically the parents. He gave them a letter from the midwife explaining everything, we would have used it for you had we needed to. Whilst they were reading they both went as white as sheets from shock. Blaine then tried to hand over the scan picture, we got them each one too" Blaine clings to Kurt's shirt at this point knowing what is coming next "well his dad completely lost it and pushed Blaine to the floor pretty hard whist yelling and I sorry to quote this but you need to get the full picture "You're a fucking faggot and a slut, your gay, 18 and pregnant. Get the fuck out of my house, before you don't have the body parts to do so." With that Burt almost lost it there and then in front of both of the boys and Carole.

Luckily it seemed Carole knew this only too well so she interjected "Right Kurt I'm going to stop you there for a minutes" she then turned to Burt and in a calming but stern voice said "Burt calm down now, I know that at this very second you would do anything within your power to seriously hurt that man but you know as well as I do it will not help. Boys do you think the twins are ok, you don't think the fall could have hurt them do you?"

Blaine shook his head " No they are find thank you Mrs er sorry Carole, the midwife gave me a doppler to record their heartbeats once a day and we use that to make sure they both seemed ok. But thank you for your concern"

"Ok well that's good to know. Sorry I had to interrupt you Kurt but I had to calm your father down and make sure the twins were ok."

"No that's perfectly alright mom I understand. Blaine tried to say that they couldn't kick him out of the house, and his Mother did kind of step in, but only to say he could get his stuff first. She then said she didn't want to ever see us ever again, and well at this point with all the insults flying around towards my children and my boyfriend I couldn't help myself any longer I lost it calmly. Well I basically told them that it would be their faces they didn't want to see anymore, as it was twins, and that they better watch what they do to them and the father of my children, and well his Dad lost it with me. Dad please do lose it yourself it's alright he didn't touch me. He went to punch me but you know I'm used to it with the jocks and stuff so he didn't manage to touch me, and well Mrs Anderson pulled him away. Blaine and I got all his stuff together before coming here. After we have finished this conversation Blaine's going to right Copper and explain part of the situation on the phone and see if he's living close enough for Blaine to stay with him for a while."

A resounding "No" erupted from Burt and Carole at exactly the same time, before Carole goes on "No we won't allow that, Copper's an actor right? He could be anywhere. You boys need each other now more than ever, these next few months and even years aren't going to be easy you need to be close to each other. It will be a squeeze with Sam already using the guest room but Blaine you can live here. You can sleep in Kurt's room if that's ok with you; luckily he has the biggest room in the house anyway. However you may have to fight him for closet space." Blaine chuckles at this, he knows how particular his boyfriend is about how he organises his clothes.

"Thank you, that is so kind of you both but I don't want to be burden."

"You listen to me kiddo you are not a burden, you're the love of my son's life, and that father of his children, our grandchildren, and you couldn't be further away from a burden in fact. I'm not saying for a minute that it's going to be easy but Kurt, Finn, Sam and you are welcome here for as long as you like. Now come on lets go and get your stuff inside, but Blaine no heavy lifting you."

"Wait just one more thing before you do that. Can we tell Finn and Sam yet, we will have to tell them about you living here but you don't have to say why just yet, the choice is solely yours."

"No just yet if you wouldn't mind Carole, I think Kurt and I need a bit more time to come to terms with it all first. It's a lot to get our heads round ourselves at the moment without anyone else knowing".

"That's fine, just know that when you do want to tell them we are here to support you and help you through it ok."


	7. Friday Night Dinner

Over the next few days the boys spent a lot of time talking trying to get used to all the changes that had happened. They spent a lot of time talking about how they would work things logistically once the babies arrive. They also spent a lot of time helping Blaine come to terms with the actions of his parents. They had decided that that evening over the tradition Hummel, now Hudson-Hummel, Friday night dinner that Carole would explain to Finn and Sam that Blaine would now be a permanent family resident. True to word she told to boys she wouldn't tell Finn and Sam the full reasons why.

Not long after the start of dinner Carole decided it was time to bring up the topic for conversation. "Right Finn, Sam you know that Blaine has been staying over the past few nights. I know you thought the reason was to allow him to actually have some form of rest what with you all being so busy with school and glee what with getting ready for sectionals. This is partially true, he did begin staying for this reason however he is now staying for another reason. A few days ago Blaine and Kurt came to talk to us after a particularly bad visit to Blaine's house." Kurt took Blaine's hand under the table knowing that conversation involving his family still made him uneasy. "His father turned violent towards both boys and kicked Blaine out saying he never wanted to see either of them again. We are not willing to see him have nowhere to go, he is Kurt's boyfriend and he needs all the support he can get right now, so he will be living with us. Don't worry Sam it doesn't mean you can't stay too, Blaine will be staying in Kurt's room as it's the only living arrangements that work for all of us." At this Finn and Sam both stare up at Carole with shocked expressions on their faces, but it didn't stop Finn from continuing to shovel mash potato into his mouth.

"Carole and I understand that it's going to be hard for all of us living under one roof, but we hope you can understand the reasons why."

"Oh of course we do Burt. I feel sorry for Carole living in a house with 5males, and all the testosterone that comes with that."

"Thanks Sam I'm sure I will survive somehow."

At this point Finn decided he isn't going to starve if he stops eating for a few minutes and askes "Kurt, Blaine you are both alright aren't you, or Mr Anderson will have me to fucking answer to."

"FINN HUDSON LANUAGE"

"Sorry mom but he will, I promised Kurt I'd always have his back, and I will keep to that promise, and I will now also have Blaine's back too."

"Thank mate, and don't worry were both fine, do you think I'd be sat here if my father had hurt Kurt? No I myself would be bloody locked up."

The conversation continued like normal for a while as if they hadn't just gained a new addition to the family and everyone felt completely at ease. Blaine kept catching Kurt's eye trying to explain something with looks but it wasn't working so in the end he decided on a different approach.

"Carole do you want Kurt and I to get dessert?"

"That would be lovely Blaine if you are sure you don't mind"

"No of course I don't it's the least I can do."

Kurt was about to leave the kitchen with a lovely homemade sponge cake before Blaine stopped him. "Kurt wait, I feel really bad about all this, Finn and Sam have been so understanding about everything they looked so angry when they learnt about my Father. You know Finn just looked so honest when he was telling us he will watch out for us. It just makes me feel bad about not telling them the whole situation."

"Yes Blaine I know what you mean but I want you to be 100% comfortable before we have to tell them ok. Don't feel under pressure at all, everything can happen at your pace, well within the physical constraints of the situation."

"What would you say if I said after that conversation that it feels right to do it now?" He pulls out his scan picture "Look at this these are our two babies, they are a sign of our love to each other. I love you and both of them more than anything. I'm ready to be honest with Finn and Sam, and I think it will help us to prepare for when we have to tell the glee club in a few weeks. After all we can't hide this forever."

Kurt looked Blaine directly in the eyes trying to read his expression, and it seemed he was being completely honest. "If that's what you want to do and feel comfortable with then I'm happy with it babe." He stepped forward and put his hand on Blaine belly gently. "You and these two are worth more than anything" He lent in and gave Blaine a deep and passionate kiss, Blaine kissed back just as passionately.

"Yes it is what I want, it really is. But I must say I think we are going to need Carole's help. I'm ready to tell them but I don't fancy trying to explain it all to them too. Could we call her and pretend we can't find something or something like that?"

Kurt nodded before raising his voice to call Carole in "Mom we can't seem to find the cake slicer, would you mind coming to see if you can find it?"

After a few seconds Carole appeared looking instantly confused as she saw the cake slice on the side right next to Kurt.

"Sorry Mom that was kind of just a ploy to get you out here. We feel that after than heartfelt conversation, and all the concern from Finn and Sam that it isn't right to not be totally honest with them. We want to tell now during the rest of dinner if that's ok. However we don't think we can do it on our, own we were wondering if we told them about the pregnancy, if you would mind explaining the same stuff that you did to Dad, as we don't think we are quite ready to do that yet."

"That won't be a problem at all boys. Are you sure this is what you both want? As once we go in there and start the conversation there is no turning back"

Kurt nods and Blaine answers "Yes we understand that Carole but it feels right."

"Ok well then I'll make a pot of coffee for us all, and then we will go in there together and explain this. We best get in there quickly or Finn will be barging in demanding his pudding. I'm so proud of both of you for how you are handling all of this."

"Thanks Carole"

"Yes thanks mom"

Both boys walk up to the women and give her a hug, knowing that everything would be so much harder without her support.


	8. Finn and Sam

**A/N - Here is the next chapter hope you are enjoying. For anyone following this and/or any of my other stories I am trying to alternate which ones i update. So don't worry i will not abandon any it just may take a while as i have a few WIP going. Also it is made harder by the fact i don't have a beta so at the moment i am having to do it all myself. So if there is any volleteers please feel free to send me a message :D**

* * *

Once they had all set about eating pudding and pouring themselves coffee Carole decided if she waited much longer Finn would be finished and wanting to leave the table so she began. "Right Finn, Sam I'm sorry to tell you this but we still haven't been truly honest to everything that is going on. I will tell you we weren't planning on telling you the truth just yet. However Kurt, Blaine and I spoke in the kitchen about the conversation shared over the main dinner. They decided that it wasn't right and that you need to know everything. But boys we need you to stay quiet why the three of us explain, we know that you are going to be shocked but until we have finished please don't say anything."

Finn glanced between Kurt and Blaine before shrieking "Oh gosh one of them has proposed!"

"No Finn they are no engaged. Now are you actually going to be able to stay quiet why we explain?"

"Yes sorry go on Mom"

Carole looked over to the boys "Does one of you want to start or shall I?"

Kurt taking hold of Blaine's hand this time over the table looks back at Carole "If it is ok I think I will please Mom, you'll know roughly when we need you to come in." Carole nodded softly and Kurt swallowed loudly before beginning. "I need to make it clear that what we told you about going to Blaine's house and Mr Anderson turning violent and kicking Blaine out is totally true, but well there were reasons behind it."

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly offering moral support to his boyfriend. "Well, er how do I say this?"

Blaine takes his spare hand and puts it under Kurt's chin and turning Kurt's head so he is facing him, and looking him straight in the eyes while saying "Kurt its fine I promise."

Kurt smiled at Blaine before continuing "Well we went over there for a reason that day, and there was something particular that made him flip. It still wasn't right of him but well we should have maybe expected it." He sighs "There is no easy way for me to say this so I'm going to say it in the simplest way possible, Blaine's pregnant."

The second the words leave Kurt's mouth Finn jumps to his feet "What the hell Anderson, you've been cheating on my brother! Even worse you've managed to knock someone else up in the process, didn't you think I would feel raw about this with what happened with Quinn. What's more what the hell are you doing living in this house. I thought I made it perfectly clear when you got together that you weren't to hurt him, you know the glee clubs going to have your guts for garters right. Well I'm here and I know already so I'm going to start right now"

Luckily Kurt's quick reaction manage to stop Blaine from getting punch but it doesn't stop him taking one right in the chest, and stumbling backwards slightly. "Kurt what the hell are you doing! Let me at him!"

Kurt still in pain from being punched by Finn, who isn't exactly small loses it at this "NO FINN, SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH EXPLAINING!" when Finn tried to argue back Kurt didn't even give him a chance before yelling "NOW!"

Finn did so whilst say, "Sorry Kurt I'm just trying to watch out for you and I didn't mean to punch you. How can you defend him after he has done that to you? I know you love him but still."

"Yes and well if you'd let me finish before jumping the gun then you might realise why I just acted the way I did. There is a very good reason I had to take that punch for him. First off all dad, mom sorry for swearing, but you know I had to get him to stop and listen." The both nod, knowing that in the same situation their reaction would have probably been very similar. "Right now Finn when I say Blaine is pregnant I don't mean that he has gone and knocked up a girl, he's gay remember. I mean Blaine is actually himself pregnant."

Finn and Sam gasp with faces of pure confusion. "Yes I know you both think I'm going crazy right now, but I'm not and that's why Mom is going to explain; now Finn please do not interrupt her like you just did me."

"Right I know this is confusing for you both right now, but as Kurt said please let me finish explaining before you say anything, as once I have things will be a lot clearer. Yes Blaine is pregnant, and Kurt is the father. There is a male pregnancy gene, which is pretty rare in itself but to be gay and have the gene is obviously even rarer. Well Blaine is one of those people he has the gene and is gay. The boys were like yourselves oblivious to the fact this was possible so well I'm sure you can guess what that means and I don't need to explain, and that's got us here. Your Brother and his boyfriend are going to be fathers, now Kurt, Blaine do you want me to continue or do you want to tell them the rest?"

Blaine finally seemed to have been able to find his voice after the shock of almost being punch and then his boyfriend taking it for him; it had brought all too clear memories from his parent's house. "I will please Carole; I think they deserve at least part explanation from me. We told my parents and they lost it, my dad pushed me pretty hard to the floor, and I'm guessing that's why Kurt instinctively got in front of me just now. I do understand why you may have flipped out, but you know now this isn't a Quinn kind of situation. Kurt and I are going to be dads, yes we are as shocked a hell still at the moment, and it hasn't even complete sunk in for us. That is why were weren't going to tell you just yet, but after the conversation earlier I wanted to as it didn't feel right after how supportive you were. Whilst we may be shocked, as I'm sure you can understand we are also very excited. However we are not ready for anyone else to know yet, not even the rest of glee club, so please respect that." He took a photo out of his wallet "Finn you are going to be an uncle to twins. This is your photo of them if you want it." He said handing the photo over to the shaking hand of Finn. "Both of them can be seen clearly on there, even though they look more like peanuts, and they are non-identical."

"Gosh thank you Blaine, I would love to keep this if that's ok with you. Congratulations to you both, and I'm sorry I went to punch you if I would have known I wouldn't have dared." Blaine just nodded at this, he knew it was true but he was still a bit shaken.

"Yer congratulations. Daddies, and Grandma and Grandpa as well hey Burt and Carole. But I must say you weren't exactly the two I had down for the next teen pregnancy at McKinley" Sam smirked.

"Thanks both of you. Finn now do you see why I did what I did? Also can you please learn to punch with more control so you can stop yourself in future if you need to?"

Finn looked directly at Kurt "Yes I really am sorry bro, I just kinda assumed and I told him if he ever hurt you that I'd kick his ass." He turned to face Blaine, "I really am sorry for going to punch you. I'm also sorry for assuming that you would ever cheat on Kurt I should have known that you're not like that".

Blaine looked up at Finn, "Its ok my father and Burt both assumed exactly the same and I must say I'm not surprised. But please don't pull any stunts like that again; with what my Father did it is kind of a sore spot. Now that's all sorted and everyone here knows, what say Kurt and I introduce them to you properly. I have to monitor their heart beats and I'm happy for you to listen in if you like as the sound really is amazing"aga


	9. They had all been through so much

**A/N - Sorry its a short update. It works for the fic but i couldnt find anything to bulk it out or make it long. Also my life is getting so hard without a beta. Between here and s&c i have 5 WIPs. I have also got about 4 head cannons for other WIPS that will not budge. Anyway hope you like the update :D**

* * *

Things seemed pretty much normal at home from then on in. Finn and Sam seemed to take the whole situation pretty well, better than Kurt and Blaine had expected. Blaine was doing pretty well other than occasional bouts of dizziness and morning sickness with hit like clockwork at 6am every morning. Kurt and Blaine were getting used to waking up a mixed hot tangled limb.

Blaine and Kurt had finally managed to get Copper on Skype and explain the situation to him, all of it, the babies and their parents. He had surprisingly understood, but then he knew how bad the Anderson's could be and only the way they wanted things to be was good enough for them. He promised Blaine that he would be there for them and that he would be sure to make sure he was back in Lima when the twins were due to be born. All of this made Blaine feel a lot better, he loved the Hudson-Hummel's but it made him feel happy to know that not all of his blood family had disowned him.

At school Kurt was being very cautious of Blaine; he wouldn't let him move around without being accompanied by at least one of Finn, Sam or himself. They had also decided that they would do no shopping until Blaine reached 12 weeks, no matter how hard it was for Kurt not to be able to shop. However they knew they had to be sensible they knew things could go wrong and that it was even more likely to happen before 12 weeks.

They decided that it would be nice to invite Burt and Carole along to the 10 week scan with them, after all they had done for them both they felt it was only right. When the midwife finally turned the screen towards the four of them, Carole screeched and Blaine and Kurt both started crying, tears of happiness. They hadn't expected the babies to have changed so much in just two weeks, but this time they actually resembled babies. They got 8 different copies of the scan picture, two less than the time before. One each for themselves, one each for the baby books that was on the list for the first shopping trip, one each for Carole and Burt, and a copy each for Uncle Finn and Uncle Cooper.

That evening Burt decided to take the whole family out to dinner. Between the 6 of them their lives has been pretty tough. Carole and Burt had both been widowed before finding each other, Sam had been made homeless, made to move away from him best friends, before coming back to spend his Junior year with the Hudson-Hummel's . Finn and Kurt had both lost parents; Kurt had been bullied but was somehow still fighting strong, and Blaine well he's been disowned by both of his own parents for just being himself. Burt was still coming to terms with the fact that his 18 year old son was going to be a father, making him a granddad, but he felt after all they had all been through that the two precious babies Blaine was carrying were a sign of hope, that things could get better. He was also certain that Elizabeth Hummel would have been so proud of her son, and how he was handling everything. Kurt was so much like his mother had been.

Since Blaine had moved in Kurt had refused to let Carole do either of their washing, he refused to let Blaine do it either, so Kurt was doing it all. Along with cooking around half the household meals, as well as many other household chores, his school and glee work and spending any other free time in the tyre shop to make as much money as he could. Burt had to admit he was super proud of how both his son and Blaine had handled everything together. He could only imagine being in their situation, and the way they were handling it all proved just how strong their love was for each other, Burt knew they had something special.

The boys were not going to say the whole situation was easy, it was far from it in fact, and they knew it wasn't going to get any easier once it became public knowledge. They knew that they were both probably in for hell, but despite this they knew they were going to be okay because they had each other. They shared all their thoughts, feelings and concerns with each other. They will admit that sometimes they disagreed but they always spoke out them and worked through them. They laughed together, they cried together, and they comforted each other. Blaine had his moments, and his mood swings and Kurt tried hard to understand. He tried his best to judge when Blaine needed space, or to be held, or allowed to cry or to just have someone to babble to. Kurt could only imagine hard this all was for Blaine, yes he had some idea he too had obviously found out he was going to be a father, but he was a year older than Blaine, and he wasn't the one who was carrying their babies. Kurt knew that unlike Blaine he didn't have to deal with the raging hormones, or the knowledge that soon his body would change dramatically and not just that, he was dealing with all of that and had also been disowned by his own parents. Kurt knew that all he could do was be there for Blaine, but he found it so hard at times, he'd do anything to take that pain away from Blaine.


	10. Faggots

**A/N-Sorry i havent updated any of my stories for a few days. Lets just say had a crap week that may turn worse tomorrow. I had a big mop about the possible Klaine spoilers. Then I've had loads of finance stuff go wrong. And well tomorrow is A-Level results day in the UK. So its make or break I'm either going to uni for the next four years or i have nothing so yes bad week that could be worse tomorrow**

**As you can probably gather by the title contains homophobic slurs. **

* * *

The 12 week scan was amazing it happened during the second week of December. This time they got separate pictures of each twin, rather than a picture with them both together. They were moving around so much this time. One of the twins even sucked their thumb, which was the cutest thing either of them had ever seen. Blaine couldn't comprehend that all the movement he was seeing was happening inside of him. The midwife told him that any time from around 16 weeks he may start feeling the movement, and he really couldn't wait. Kurt and Blaine both knew they would never get used to the feeling they got seeing their babies on the screen; they were filled with unconditional love from the first scan. Nothing was ever going to be able to change their feelings for these two beautiful babies. The NT screening was fine, both twins were within perfect range, and both boys were so relieved to know this. They knew this scan meant that the chances of anything going wrong were a lot less now, and they could not be happier about this. Once they left they phoned Burt, Carole, Finn and Cooper to let them know everything was perfect before Blaine drove them to the mall.

Blaine felt kind of guilty as he knew Kurt had been working extra hours at the garage and saved his whole credit card allowance especially for this trip. Blaine had some savings from when he lived with his parents but he wanted to be able to save some of that to use of Kurt's Christmas present, and he was also aware that there wasn't any chance for him to make any more money before Kurt's birthday came around so he had to factor that in as well. Kurt had been so amazing to Blaine, ever since they got together, but especially in these past few weeks, and he wanted him to know just how special he was. He knew he's blown his top and Kurt a few times and he felt so guilty for it no matter how many times he apologised as Kurt had been nothing short of brilliant.

The first stop was an expensive book shop at the far end of the mall; they spent 20 minutes picking out the perfect baby books, to record the pregnancy and first year of each of the babies. In the end they went for two cream Peter Rabbit ones. Blaine had always loved Peter Rabbit, and Kurt had memories of his mother reading it to him as a child, so they seemed the perfect choice.

They had decided that none of the bigger things would be purchased until closer to 35 weeks, so this trip was to start getting things such as clothes and blankets. Kurt being Kurt he wasn't willing to buy the stuff from any old shops. They went to all the baby boutiques as well as a few of the designer stores. They both agreed that they didn't want to know the sex of the twins until birth, so they knew that all the clothes they brought in the smaller sizes would get used. They brought a handful of cream sleep suits each with little pictures sown on to the chest of the left hand side. They brought 4 packs of 100% cotton vest, with various phrases on them. Two identical silk blankets, one white one cream so they knew which was which. _"Even if they are twins they need some items that they don't have to share." _

They also picked up a few other items of clothing that would be suitable no matter what sex the babies were. Kurt handed over his credit card in every single store. He even treated Blaine to lunch refusing to let him part with a penny. _"No Blaine this is my treat. Shut up and put your wallet away"_

After lunch Blaine told Kurt he was getting tired, and Kurt didn't hesitate in telling Blaine that they would head back home and watch a movie. _"Come on Sweetie let's get you home we can do more shopping another day." _ One the way back to the car they noticed a baby shop they hadn't yet been in, it was the most expensive yet. Blaine pulled Kurt inside, they wondered around before Blaine went running up to something Kurt could see. Kurt walked towards him and Blaine turned around clutching a teddy. They both stepped towards each other and Blaine handed the bear over to Kurt. It had to be one of the softest he had ever felt. Kurt saw the price tag $50 it was a lot for a teddy bear and they would need two. But hey he'd been saving for this trip and nothing was too good for his two children, and besides he'd had the choice of most of the items that day, he wasn't going to turn down this one from Blaine. So he nodded "Go on get a second one they can't share now can they. I'd say cream for the other though so we can tell them apart, like the blankets. Blaine went back and got another one, before linking arms with Kurt to walk to the counter, once they got their Kurt went to take out his wallet but Blaine stopped him.

"No honey, you've brought everything else, let me pay for these please."

Kurt sighed he didn't want Blaine to have to pay for them, but he wasn't going to stop him "Ok if you're sure."

Blaine nodded, and took out his credit card to pay for them. The cashier tried to strike up a bit of conversation "The parents of these babies that these teddies and all that lot are for must be very special to both of you as they look like you've spent a small fortune."

Blaine was quick to respond as the bag containing the bears was handed to him "Thank you, yes they are very special to us, they are for our babies actually."

"Aren't you two a bit young for adoption or to using a surrogate? That is assuming you're both gay and together." With this Kurt saw Blaine tense visually yes they knew they were young but they didn't mean they couldn't be dam good fathers.

"It's none of your business to be commenting on our age and yes we are both together."

"Bringing up children isn't cheap you know, and I sure your parents won't keep fitting the bills for everything. Plus I wouldn't get your hopes up if you're going for adoption and it may not even get passed."

Blaine retorted "Actually everything we have brought today has been paid for from our own pockets, we know full well what we are doing thank you, and our babies deserve nothing but the best, it would do you well to not be so rude thank you."

Before the lady had time to respond Kurt took Blaine's free hand in his own free hand saying "Come on sweetheart it's not worth it." before steering him gently out of the shop.

Once outside Kurt placed the bags they'd accumulated on the floor, before he enveloped Blaine in a hug, whispering in his ear in the process "Come on sweetheart it will be ok I promise, some people are so narrow minded. We have each other, our age won't stop us being dam good fathers and you know it. We are going home to have a Disney marathon."

"Thank you, yes we are going to be the best dads possible. And thank you for all this"

"Hey remember nothings too much for you three."

Minutes from the car Kurt saw someone he would much rather not be seeing. He hoped that the person wouldn't see them, but this hope was short lived. "Hey faggots, what are you two doing here?" Kurt and Blaine both ignored him.

"Oi, faggots I'm taking to you two. Who's that lot for, as I'm sure your step mom is a bit too old to be having children, especially with a man who could die at any moment" With this sentence Kurt froze unable to walk any further. "Or maybe your stupid step brother thinks he's managed to knock someone up via hot tube again. After all they most certainly are not for either of you buck boys." Kurt went to turn around in response he couldn't take it anymore, he's taken hell from this person for over three years and he was sick of it. He could not have this closeted gay verbally assaulting his family, himself or his boyfriend, father to his children. Blaine knew that Kurt was about to react and grabbed his arm tightly before he had a chance. "Kurt come on he is most certainly not worth it. We're going home." Blaine said firmly and without anything else he dragged Kurt away from the situation.

The second Kurt got into the car he broke. Hot angry tears streamed down his face. He wanted to be able to go shopping with Blaine, for their unborn children and enjoy it, but no Karofsky had to ruin it for them. Blaine climbed over the gap between the two seats and into Kurt's lap. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled gentle so Kurt's forehead was resting on his chest. He rested his lips on top of Kurt's hair and whispered "Shhh Shhh baby, I know it's not easy. That should be one of the happiest shopping trips of our lives we can't let Neanderthals like Karofsky ruin that for us. I've had a wonderful day with my babies' other daddy spoiling the two peanuts. I love you more than anything, these few months are going to change our lives beyond anything else ever has or ever probably will but I don't care as long as I have you by my side. I want to be able to spend forever with you Kurt." With this Kurt lifted his head.

"I want to be able to spend forever with you too, and I plan on it being that way." He lent in and they shared a soft kiss much needed by them both.


	11. Glee

So here we go another chapter of this. Hopefully everyone is still liking to story I love your reviews guys :D

It was the first Monday following the scan, and even though they had been talking about this day ever since they had found out Blaine was pregnant, it didn't make what they had decided to do later than day any easier. Both boys were slightly withdrawn all day, even when others tried to make conversation with them they responded with one or two word answers. They only seemed to be able to manage proper conversations with each other, Finn and Sam. Finn and Sam were also knew what they were doing that day and had agreed to be there to help the boys with the explanations.

It was the week following sections which had taken place the day after the scan. New directions had beaten the The Unitards and The Troubletones. The Troubletones had now re-joined New directions and they all felt reunited again. The boys ever very scared that they may be about to destroy this unity. However Kurt and Blaine had decided that there was going to be no better time that this to tell them now everyone as it was never going to get any easier. They knew it was only a matter of time before people were going to start wondering why Blaine was putting on weight. Blaine had already had to ditch his tightest clothes, but was managing to keep his slowly expanding waist line hidden but for how much longer, he knew that his closest friend knew he wasn't the kind of person to just put on weight.

Kurt and Blaine purposefully arrived 10 minutes early to glee so they had time to speak to Mr Schuester. "Mr Shue can Blaine and I have a word please?"

Mr Shue looked up as soon as Kurt started talking before this he hadn't even realised he was no longer alone in the room. "Oh hi boys you're early, of course you can, sit down." They both sit down and Blaine took Kurt's right hand in his left. "Well we kind of need to make an announcement in glee today if at all possible. We are under no illusion that it's going to shock every single member of New Directions including yourself. We don't really want to have to go through the motions of explain it twice, which it why we are not telling you exactly what it is. We hope you understand and that you're ok learning the information along with everyone else? We would appreciate if we could talk before we start to do anything else and then be excused from the rest of today's meeting, as we don't feel like we are going to be up to it afterwards, we've know the whole day was leading up to this and it's left us both feeling pretty emotionally drained."

"Ok boys I'm happy with you doing that, and if you feel you need to leave afterwards I'm happy with that too. However could it be a situation where the rest of the guys could potentially want to know more than you may be up to telling them now, as from the way you are making it sound it could be?"

"Yes it is but we already have that covered. You know that Finn and I live together, and that Blaine and Sam are staying with us, well this wasn't a situation we could keep from Finn and Sam so they are both already aware. They are going to be with us when we announce everything and then they are in just as good position as us to fill everyone in on pretty much everything they could want to know."

"Ok well I'll find you both today's sheet music, there isn't a real assignment yet this week, other than we are going to start talking about regionals but I'm sure you will be able to get Sam or Finn to fill you in."

"Thanks sir" the boys responded in unison.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Sam, sat at the front of the choir room once they were sure everyone had arrived and Finn had proceeded to lock the door.

"Mr Shue why are the doors locked, we won't be able to recruit new members if they can't hear my amazing voice."

"No Rachel, your voice would just scare them off" Sugar said sarcastically "It's my voice they want to hear."

"Because Rachel Kurt and Blaine have got something they want to explain to all of you, but I must make it clear, I do not know what they are about to tell you either, but I do know that they do not want anyone else in the school knowing yet, do I make myself clear?"

Many bouts of "Yes Mr Shue" echoed around the room.

"Mr Shue if Kurt and Blaine have an announcement how come Finn and Sam are with them" Rory asked when the room when quiet.

"They are there because they are already aware of the boys' situation but other than that I really don't know. You all know Kurt and Finn are brothers and that Sam and Blaine are living with them, so it's only natural that there are some things he learns before you do. Kurt and Blaine feel better telling us whatever they have to tell us, with Finn and Sam there. Please everyone respect that, and let them actually get on to explaining why they are actually there. If then there are still any unanswered questions we can sort it out afterwards."

"Thank you Mr Shue. Right before I say anything I want to make a few things perfectly clear. One what I am about to say may lead you to believe that Blaine has been cheating on me, but I stress the fact he hasn't" this gained many puzzled expressions from people in the room. "Two what I am about to tell you is going to be a shock, and we understand that it may take you all a while to get used to, Blaine and I are still trying to completely get our heads around it ourselves. Three I am going to explain as much as I feel I need to and can and then Blaine and I are leaving today's glee club meeting. I must ask that while I talk no matter how confused you are please don't interrupt. Please try not to judge either of us and as Mr Shue said we do not want a word of this getting around the school, the whole situation is hard enough for us at it is." Kurt spoke not really able to look at anyone in particular even his best friend Mercedes.

"Kurt, Blaine, I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that we've come a long way together, and we won't judge you or Blaine regardless of what you tell us. As a group we all accept each other despite our faults and failures."

"Thanks Cedes, it means a lot. I am just going to come out and say this bluntly to get it over with." He slipped an arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine did the same back in response. "Blaine and I are going to be parents, we're expecting twins." The faces in the room were a mixture or utter confusion, angry or shock, Mr Shue reminded Kurt of Mr Anderson's. "And when I say we are expecting I don't mean we are adopting or using a surrogate, we wouldn't be crazy enough to do either of them things at our age. But we found out a little over 4 weeks ago that Blaine is pregnant, and yes I mean physically pregnant. Blaine is carrying twins and they are biologically both of ours. Yes I know I may sound crazy right now, but all I will say is yes it is possible. I'm not going into all the details but there is a male pregnancy gene, and well Blaine has it, and well that's pretty much how we ended up here. We have decided between us that we want to keep both the babies, we know it is going to be a struggle but we love each other and we are going to get through this together. We have been planning on telling you guys all day and that is why we are distant. I'm sure you guys can imagine this isn't the easiest of things to be telling any of you. Finn and Sam, know just as much about this as Blaine and I do and are willing to tell you whatever else you what or feel you need to know. Blaine and I are mentally drained and looking at Blaine he is pretty physically drained too, we are both going home for today, but we will be back tomorrow. We request that you all give us our space today and maybe over the next few days please, until you have got your heads around it enough not to sound completely shocked when talking to us. And before any of you girls ask Finn has a couple of scan pictures you can see."

Mr Shue looked directly at Kurt and Blaine. "Just before you go guys, congratulations, and I'm sure I say that on behalf of everyone in this room, yes as you said it's a shock, but we are all here to support you both every step of the way. Thank you for being so honest with us all. Now go on get yourselves home I agree that you both look completely exhausted." Kurt and Blaine didn't need to be told twice; they both picked up their bags and left the choir room.


	12. This is a joke right

A/N I am updating all of my stories to which i have the next chapters written, as i am going away until late friday night so unless i can get wifi somewhere i will be unable to update. My amazing beta **LeBeauAJ**(she really is amazin she betas all my stories and very fast to) has been left with at least 15 different documents to beta so i can give you more chapters quickly once i get back :D Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"What the fuck guys, this is some kind of big joke right? Please tell me they are trying to confuse Brittany even more about all this baby stuff." Puck said the second the door closed behind Kurt and Blaine.

Finn shook his head, "No this is not a joke; Sam and I thought they were being crazy at first but we have seen three sets of scan pictures. My mom's a nurse and it isn't the first time she's heard of this and she explained it all to us in quite a bit of detail, we also had chance to read a letter from the midwife explaining in even more detail. We do know that it all sounds so unbelievable right now but it is completely true. This is going to be the hardest thing either of them has ever been through and right now they need our full support."

"So you're basically telling us that Kurt has knocked up Blaine and what's more its twins? Well I've got two things to say, I for one am most certainly here to support them both. Also would you mind handing round this letter so we can actually begin to get our heads around this? As if you didn't know until 10 minutes ago I don't think any of us had any idea this was even remotely possible." It was pretty much exactly what Finn had expected Mercedes to say they had always been close.

"Yes we are aware that none of you thought this was possible, we were in this exact situation a few weeks ago. One thing my mom did tell us it that this is pretty rare, like there had only ever been a few hundred cases. The gene itself is rare enough, but to be in this situation you obviously have to be gay and have the gene, which is why the amount of cases is so small. Kurt and Blaine were purely lucky or unlucky, whichever way you see it, that they are both of those things." Finn dug in his bag for the copies of the letter he had made, and then into his wallet for the scan pictures. He handed the scan pictures and one of the letters to Mercedes before proceeding to hand out copies of the letter to the rest of the group.

"I can say one thing I never expected Blaine to be the kind to bottom." Puck said.

"PUCK that's my brother and his boyfriend you're talking about, let's leave that there thanks!"

"Gosh Finn I bet this was a lot for you boys to take in, I mean it's even a lot for me as a teacher. Can I please have a copy of one of those letters? And Mercedes don't hog those pictures I'm sure everyone else including me would like to see them." Finn handed a copy of the letter to Mr. Shue. "Thank you, do you think your parents would be up to having a conversation with me about this? I mean I don't plan on telling anyone else about this yet, as it is clearly not what the boys want. This doesn't stop me having responsibilities however, one of the main ones being the safety of them both and the twins. I also want to see if it is going to be possible for them to see this year out. I don't want to see students of either of their abilities have to drop out due to this. Kurt is due to graduate this year, and well was applying to NYADA. Blaine is in his second to last year and I want him to be able to have it as easy as possible if he chooses to come back and complete his senior year at some point." Finn and Mr. Shue were having their own conversation, and had seemingly left Sam to deal with the rest of the glee club.

"Yes I'm sure they would be up to that, and I think Kurt and Blaine will understand that you're trying to help. However if they are not then you may come up against a brick wall as mom and dad have been letting them make all the decisions regarding this, saying that they can only guide and support. It was Kurt and Blaine who decided to tell the glee club today, and them who asked if we were willing to help. The only reason they didn't stay is because they were so scare of everyone's reactions. They are both so young, and it's so much to come to terms with. The way they have both acted shows just how strong their love is for each other. However I believe they are still going to need all the support they can get right now."

"I don't believe you could have said that any better Finn. I agree yes they are young, but their relationship has never seemed like that of normal teenagers." With this Mr. Shue turned back towards the whole of glee club. "Right guys, I want everyone to get any questions or concerns they may have out in the open now. Tomorrow we need to welcome Kurt and Blaine back with open arms and show them just how loved they are. I want to know that everyone in this room is willing to do that, and if not I would ask that you leave until you are. I am just as shocked as all of you guys are but I understand the importance of being there for Kurt and Blaine. Does anyone else want to add anything?"

"Aww these pictures are amazing, they look like proper babies already. Here take a look Mr. Shoe."

"Right Mr. Shue I do have one question." Santana said.

"Go Ahead Santana."

"How is Blaine going to give birth?"

"Good point, are you sure a stork is strong enough to carry two babies at once."

"Brittany storks don't bring babies we have had this conversation before. He will have a scheduled caesarean at roughly 35 weeks."

"Mr. Shue."

"Yes Quinn."

"I think it's important something is done to make sure Blaine's safe walking around McKinley. When I was pregnant with Beth I got shoved constantly in the corridors. That was hard enough but he's going to be much bigger than I was if he's having twins. I think something really needs to be done."

"Yes I do agree with you there Quinn, however until I've spoken to the boys and found out how they want it to be handled I can't do very much. As I will not go against their will, I will not even tell the teachers until it is with their permission.

"Sir I personally think we should spend the rest of today preparing a song for the boys tomorrow. You said yourself it's important they know they have our support. It is clear that this situation is going to be far from easy. I think it will help us show Kurt and Blaine that they really can count on all of us. I mean I think almost all of us in here have let Kurt down before, and this time we can't let that happen. I know that we need to prepare for regionals. However I don't believe we can do that properly until the boys know we fully accept them."

"For once I actually agree with Tina. I think taking a day out from preparing for regional's is a price worth paying, for this. We still have enough days to work out what solo I'm going to perform" Rachel, still managed to blow her own trumpet while agreeing with the rest of the glee club.

"I think True Colors would suit them both. I know we have done it before Mr. Shue, but if you think of the lyrics they work. When they were sitting there in front of us today, it was clear they weren't themselves and to be honest they have been distant for a while. I think the song will make it clear that we accept them for exactly what they are. I know we have performed it before, but in a way that helps, as we only have an hour to get this perfect.

"Unless anyone objects, I am happy with that Quinn. Get the scan pictures and letters back to Finn and get practicing. This needs to be perfect if it is to put the right message across. Come on lets go."


	13. I will not judge you

I am updating 2 or 3 of my stories today. As ive been away on holiday so here you are. I will go back to normal from satuarday or sunday updating one story every day or so. For those who are also ready learning to forget i have already updated that too. Hope you enjoy this

* * *

After all the emotions of the day, Kurt wanted nothing more than to settle down on the sofa with Blaine and watch some Disney. They didn't know how everything had gone after they had left the glee club meeting and if they were being honest they weren't sure if they wanted to. Glee was full of the best friends both boys had ever had. They were scared this whole situation was going to change that. They knew if that was the case however they would still have each other and they would get through it somehow sense their unborn children mean more to them than anything.

Once they got home and had started to get comfy Kurt noticed that something about Blaine wasn't quite right. He'd expected him to be worried after what they had told the glee club, but he hadn't expected him to look so withdrawn especially not around just him. He took Blaine's hand and was determined to get to the bottom of it before anything else. "Hey come on what's wrong. If it'd to do with glee, then if you don't want to we don't have to go for a few days. We won't go back there until you feel ready."

Blaine was silent for a while before saying "No it isn't that. I was actually going to ask Finn and Sam how they took it, and go from there regarding glee. It's…it's just." Kurt seeing that Blaine was visibly distressed rubbed his thumb gently along Blaine's hand.  
"Come on its ok you know you are not alone."

Blaine takes a big breath before beginning "It is just that Mr. Shoe's face was identical to that of my dad's and well it just you know, threw me back there."

Kurt had to be honest he had hoped Blaine hadn't seen Mr. Schue's face he knew it would be a sore topic with him. "Oh come here sweetie." He pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "Yes Mr. Schue's expression was very similar to that of your Father's but I'm pretty sure Mr. Schue's was because of shock not anger. When Quinn told Finn she was pregnant, Mr. Schue was the first adult Finn went to. I think deep down you know as well as I do that Mr. Schue like the rest of them just didn't realize this was possible. Honestly I know you may not want to, but if Mr. Schue just pulling a face like that can make you so worried you try and retreat into your shell even around me I think we need to talk about them some more. You know I will never judge you, I love you, please don't withdraw from me, especially now."

"Your right Kurt, I do need to talk it's just so hard. I'm worried about what you're going to think of me with what I have to say. You've always been so honest with me, and well there are things that I've never felt able to tell anyone. I feel ready to tell you but I'm just scared you are going to judge me for it. The thought of losing you due to this stuff, well it just scares me so much, you know. You changed me when we met, you taught me so much, and well I can't imagine my life without you."

"Blaine, look at me... I will not judge you for anything, that isn't what I'm here for. I love you; you have to trust me on that."

Blaine smiled slightly, he knew Kurt really did mean it, but this was all so hard for him, he was opening a part of him that had been closed forever. He was about to open that up and make himself purely vulnerable in a way he just hated. "I do trust you, and yes I do want to tell you. When are Finn and Sam due home this isn't a conversation I want to have to stop half way through."

"Thank you for trusting me. They are not due back until at least seven; Finn said something about going to hang at Puck's.

"No thank you for always being so understanding. Promise me you won't let go of me during this whole conversation, I need to be close to you right now." Kurt moves Blaine, so that Blaine's chest is resting in the gap between his neck and chest. "I promise"

"Well you know my Father has never been accepting of me being gay. I've told you about all the things he's tried to do to bond with me and 'straighten me out'. You remember me telling you about the Sadie Hawkins dance right?" Kurt nodded gently "You know how badly I was beaten, and that I was in hospital. Well my Father came to visit me there just once, and I spent the whole of that night in tears." With this Blaine shudders clearly worried by the memories of what went off, Kurt doesn't want to interrupt so takes to rubbing soothing lines up and down Blaine's back. "He came on his own, and I'm in no doubt that he did that on purpose. He basically told me that he wasn't at all surprised that it had all happened. He called me a faggot and told me that if I was going to be a freak then I deserved everything I got. He said I was choosing to be awkward and that he had been calm with me but I was starting to push him far." Kurt could tell from the wet patch forming on his shirt that Blaine was crying but he knew he needed to get it all out. "He obviously knew of all of my injuries, he stood himself over me and pushed his hand hard into my rib cage. I froze in fear even with all the pain flying through my body I couldn't make a sound. He told me how he hoped this whole situation would teach me a lesson as it would save him having to do it. With that he pulled away and just walked out. I knew he didn't like who he was but I didn't think he was like that you know. Kurt what makes it worse is I took you with me to tell my parents about this pregnancy, what if he would have hurt you? I knew what he was like and I put you in danger. Well it's just I'm a crap boyfriend, and well I don't know if I can finish this conversation right now."

"Shhhh shhhh, you are not a crap boyfriend. I'm glad you have told me as much as you have. Don't stress yourself or our babies out; tell me the rest when you are ready. I'm not sorry you took me with you, you have to know that. It showed them that we have each other and that we are strong and nothing they can do is going to break us apart."

"Well I don't think you will think that what you learn the rest." With this full blown sobs wracked through Blaine's body, Kurt didn't know how to help him. Kurt knew that whatever he said about his Father, he loved this boy and nothing would ever change that. "I'm just going to tell you and get this over with, and then I will have at least a while to get used to you not wanting to be with an arse like me anymore. Obviously I couldn't change my sexual orientation but well when I first moved to Dalton I was back in the closet so to speak. Well Wes and David took me under their wings, and well they kind of managed to work it out, and I had to be honest with them. It wasn't long before I realized I could be completely open at Dalton without risk of any sort of consequences. One weekend I went home and I completely forgot about having to hide who I was, I let it slip that I loved being so accepted. He lost it and well I woke up in my bed having blacked out from whatever he did to me. It was my mom who convinces him to keep sending me to Dalton and that was only because of my grades and she wanted me to go to one of the top universities. After this I went home as little as possible, and when I was home I did everything in my power to avoid being around him.

"When I got with you it was one of the best days of my life. Well my Father found my phone and saw my texts from you, and to you. Well he went mental he knew that me getting into a relationship was the final nail in the coffin and meant for sure he would never be able to make me what he wanted me to be. He couldn't do anything that would leave marks that could visibly be seen but he kicked and punched me in any place possible where the bruises wouldn't be seen. He told me that I had to break if off with you and it wasn't a choice it was an order, but well as you know I couldn't I loved you then like I do now. So see that's why I hate myself right now, I knew what he was like and I knew how much he hated you. I put you in a situation where he could have easily reacted a lot worse. I don't care that they have disowned me, or that they never want to see their grandchildren, our children. I care that I put you in that kind of danger." With this Blaine broke down again, now Kurt understood, he didn't care about his parents, he cared that his parents had finally found a way to break the two of them up.

"Shhhh, its ok, listen to me, I am not leaving you I love you, so you haven't got anything to get used to there, other than the thought of spending the rest of your life with me. Thank you for letting me in, and feeling like you could tell me, it makes things so much easier for me to understand. You are not worried about losing your parents; you were worried they had or would cause you to lose me right?" Blaine nodded head still firmly against Kurt's chest. "Well I swear that isn't something you have to worry about, I've said it before and I'll say it again I am never saying goodbye to you. I'm pleased you took me with you to see your parents; I hate to imagine what could have happened to you if I wasn't there. Please don't beat yourself up about this whole situation; it's the last thing I want. You mean so much to me, and other than you having to share me with our twins nothing is going to change that ever. Now how about I go and make us some coffee, while you pick out a Disney movie and we'll lie here and have snuggles?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you Kurt."

Carole arrived home just before 6, to find both boys lying on the couch asleep. Kurt was spooning Blaine with his right hand over Blaine's side resting on Blaine's stomach. Blaine's head was in the crook of Kurt's neck. Carole couldn't remember the last time she had seen anything so sweet, she couldn't help but get her camera and take a photo. She made a mental note to show Burt later, before she wrote a note to stick on the door, warning both Finn and Burt to be quite when they came in. She knew only too well how noisy they could be, she had been woken from her sleeps after night shifts many times before by the two of them. Just as she closed the door the phone started ringing.

"Oh hello Mr. Schuester, yes its Carole. I'm guessing that the boys told the glee club today and that's why you're ringing. They both look exhausted they are currently flat out on the sofa fast asleep."

"_Yes they did first of all congratulations, to both of them, Burt and yourself. I must say you have four smashing boys living under that roof. The way Kurt and Blaine approached today and the way Finn and Sam helped them it just proves so much about the way you must be bringing them up. They are all such a credit to you. Kurt and Blaine especially I can't imagine handling what they are."_

"Thank you but it really is all their doing. They made the decision to tell the glee club today. Even I am struggling to understand how two boys of their age are handling this the way they are. They have so much moral compassion and love; this would be enough to bring even the strongest long term relationship down. These two haven't even been together a year, yet they get the strength to get through this from each other. However I must ask are you ringing because the glee club didn't take it too well, as if that's the case I am sorry I will not let either of them continue with glee club."

"_No Mrs. Hummel it's not that at all don't worry. The glee kids were pretty shocked but they took it pretty well actually. They want to be able to be there to support both of the boys. I'm ringing because I think it may be worth having a meeting, both me and the Boys, or with you and Burt as well. I know how far Kurt has come these last few years and I want to do anything in my power to make sure he gets to graduate in May with the rest of his year. I really want Blaine to finish this year as well, I know it will be hard, but if he can, it will make things easier if he ever wants to try and do his senior year. I also know as well as you do that it's going to be clear to everyone soon, and we need to make sure the boys are both safe at school."_

"Ok I'm glad glee club took it so well. I understand your concern and agree that something will need to be done but it's up to the boys to decide what. I will speak to them when they get up and we can go from there if that is ok?"

"_Yes I understand that thank you for your time. Once again congratulations to Kurt, Blaine and the whole family. Goodbye."_


	14. True Colors

Sorry this has taken me a while to get up, i posted 2 important chapters to learning and they needed to be posted close together so this had to take a back seat for a few days. But here is chapter 14. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Finn had informed Kurt and Blaine that despite being shocked the rest of glee had taken their news pretty well. Kurt and Blaine decided that if this was the case then they would attend glee club but leave if they felt like anything was going uncomfortable. They decided that they were going to go early to speak to Mr. Schue. Carole had informed them about the conversation she'd have with Mr. Schue and they knew he was right with what he had said. They knew everyone would find out one way or another sometime soon, and they decided it would be much easier with a teacher like Mr. Schue on their side.

"Hi Mr. Schue me and Kurt wondered if we could talk to you, about the conversation you had with Carole yesterday?"

"Blaine, Kurt hello it's nice to see you both. Of course we can have a conversation, but only if you feel ready don't feel pressured because of what I said to Carole. First of all I must say congratulations to the both of you, I'm sure you will both make wonderful Fathers. And twins hey, that doesn't happen every day does it. How far along are you?"

"Just short of being 13 weeks, both of the twins are measuring exactly the same, which is rare with twins. I am not sure how much of this you will have been told by Finn and Sam so be sure to stop me if you have heard any of it before. I will have a scan every four weeks between now and 28 weeks, and then it will be every two weeks. In the last few weeks however I will be scanned at least once a week up until my section. I have been told that I can expect to feel them moving any time from 16 weeks, so when we come back after the Christmas holidays it is likely I may have felt them. I've been told that I will probably start showing enough for people to know something is going off by around 17weeks, so it's not really a massive amount of time, but we know people will need to be told soon. However we are not ready for it to come out tomorrow. We are still taking this in ourselves if we are honest. We still don't know exactly how we are going to afford two cots, a double buggy, clothes, nappies, bottles and the rest; we know it isn't going to come cheap. We have all that to sort out; Kurt's got an upcoming NYADA audition, as I've told him I don't want him missing out on the audition because of the twins. He is also doing his finals, he's graduation in May, and I don't want this to stop him reaching his full potential. So as you can imagine all of that is a lot to get our heads around."

"Yes boys, I can only imagine how hard this is for the two of you. I want you to know you are not alone in this. I'm here for you if you need anything, and I'm sure Kurt's parents would say the same. All the glee guys are behind you to, they really are."

"Yes we know that we have people here to support us, but under no circumstances are we willing to let my parents pay for any of it. They are our children and I will not let anyone take on the financial responsibility for them. It's just so hard, I'm trying to work all the hours possible in my dad's garage, and then I have to remember I need to do my school work. And Blaine and I need time together to talk to make sure we are both coping well enough to get through this."

"Oh boys, you know I'm sure they actually expect to help you but whether you let them is your choice. Do they know you plan on doing all this on your own yet?"

"No they don't, it hasn't come up in conversation yet."

"Ok well all I will say is you boys might want to tell them or they may end up starting to buy you stuff anyway. Well the reason I rang Carole yesterday is because when this does come out things are going to get even harder. I'm sure you both know that already, but as a teacher my job is to make this as easy as possible for you both. I want you to know I am happy to go about this any way you like, but I personally think it will be best for the faculty to have a bit of time to get used to this before the students know. We also need to come up with ways of making sure that there is a way of Blaine moving around school without risk of injury. I also want you to know that whenever you are ready for the other teachers and the students to know I am here to support you if you want me to be. I also want to do everything within my power to help you both finish the year. And Blaine I mean both of you, I know its Kurt's senior year and you're just a junior but I still really want you to be able to finish this year. I'm also glad to hear Kurt is still going ahead with his NYADA audition, but I must ask how that would work with the twins."

"Well I know I can't let an opportunity like this pass me by. I know the chances of me getting a place after the auditions are so slim anyway. If I do I would speak to them about the situation I am in and see if they would be willing to hold my place until the year after. If not I would try and re audition the year after or apply somewhere else for the year after. There is no way I will be going in September, Blaine and the twins mean more to me than that."

"Boys I must say it really is inspiring how two boys of your age are handling all this. You are a credit to the teenagers of today; the world could do with more people like you two."

"Thank you sir, but we don't exactly have much of a choice do we. I however do agree with you that telling the staff before the students seems the best plan of action. At the moment Sam, Finn or Kurt is accompanying me around the school and it seems to be working pretty well. If Kurt is happy I say we sort out a way to tell the teachers soon, I think they need to know before the Christmas holidays, but I want Kurt to be happy with the decision too."

"Blaine, if you are happy with that then I am too. You know my priority is you being safe and happy."

"Well as I said let me know if you want help telling the faculty, I am more than willing to be there. Now come on lets go we have got regionals to prepare for, and I don't want to be dealing with Rachel if the three of us turn up late."

As soon as they arrived in the choir room the boys were swarmed, everyone wanted to be able to personally say congratulations to the two daddies to be.

"Ok come on let's get this meeting going properly Kurt, Blaine sit." Said Rachel pointing at two chairs on the first step at the back of the room.

"Rachel, do you really have to be so bossy all the time?" Blaine said pretty crossly.

"Yes Rachel I would watch it, he can be kind of hormonal some times."

"Oi watch it you." Blaine said giving Kurt a playful punch on the arm.

Kurt pouts before saying, "You know it's true, and you know you love me." Both the boys walk towards the chairs. They turn round to sit down and realize that everyone including Mr. Schue is standing in front of them.

"Errm, why are you guys all standing there, while we two sit here?"

Blaine didn't have to wait long for an answer, the second he had finished speaking he heard the unmistakable tune of the song True Colors being played.

The boys had to be honest it had them each shed a slight tear.

"Blaine, Kurt we all want you know that we are all here to support you every step of the way with this. What we just sang then couldn't be any truer. We all miss the honest smiles that normally fill both of your faces. We know that this world seems to have dealt you both a pretty shit hand but we want you to know we all love you for exactly who you are. I know partially what you are going through so if you need to speak about anything you know where I am." Neither of the boys was used to Quinn being quite so kind.

"Guys, we want you to feel comfortable to come to any of us if you feel you need to talk. We don't judge you, you have to know that." Tina said with complete honesty.

"Yes we love you both just the way you are and would never do anything to change either of you. You have to know that in this room we are people who accept you for you."

"Thanks Guys, it was lovely. I'm sure Kurt agrees me when I say that it means a lot to both of us. We know that over the next few months we are going to need as much support as possible and to know we have it from you guys is a weight off our shoulders."

"We want us all to be able to get to nationals and actually manage to win nationals this year. Are you guys up for that?" Mike asked.

"Mike I've been working towards that goal since New Directions started; of course I'm up to that. And even though it wasn't with New Directions Blaine's been trying to get to Nationals for a few years too. So of course we are up to it, if you guys will still have us." Kurt said.

"Dudes of course we still want you."

"Well come on then. Let's start preparing my solo for regionals.

"RACHEL!" everyone chorused.


	15. Sue Sylvester Surprises

I've written loads this week but some how manages to forget about updating, so i am updating all my stories with betad chapters tonight

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had discussed all the options with each other, Burt, Carole and Mr. Schue and had decided it was best for the teachers to be told before the Christmas break. They decided this would allow the teachers time to get used to the whole idea before the first day of the next semester. This was when it had been decided that students would be informed.

It was decided that it would be best if Carole and Burt were with them for support along with Mr. Schue. The three adults knew how big what these two boys were doing is.

When they walked into the staff room they could hear much muttering most of which was along the lines of why is there two students and set of the students' parents in the McKinley staff room. To say Kurt and Blaine were nervous was too much of an understatement.

Kurt started to internally panic, _Oh god we can't do this. No we really, really can't do this. Everyone is going to think they were mentally insane telling them Blaine was pregnant. And god what was Sue gonna say after all the nicknames she always used for them she's going to come up with some good ones for this._

"Kurt, are you okay why are you just standing in the doorway?" Kurt was brought out of his internal panic by Blaine's calming voice. _If he can be this calm when he's the one who is pregnant you can do his._

"Yes I'm fine baby are you ready to do this?"

"I will always be ready with you by my side Kurt."

"Schuester why are two of your students and one of their sets of parents in my staff room?" Sue asked.

"Sue it's not your staff room. Also because we need to have a whole staff meeting and they need to be involved. Now for once I am going to tell you to sit down and just shut up."

In any other circumstances Blaine and Kurt would have both been so shocked from the way Mr. Schue was standing up to his old rival Sue Sylvester they would have burst out laughing but this was most definitely not the time.

"Woo hold it their William, no for the tone. I'll sit but make it quick I'm due a Telephone interview about my cheerios soon and I will not miss it for anyone. Not even my own French male countertenor cheerio who won us nationals."

Blaine was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. _Did Sue Sylvester just make it sound like my boyfriend was a cheerio, who won the nationals by singing in French. That is extremely absurd I didn't know my hormones would make me imagine crazy things like that._

"Oh come on coach surely you can give us this. You won't miss your interview." Kurt said.

"Seeing as it's you Porcelain, get talking. I haven't got all day." Sue said.

"Right I am going to stop every one there." Burt said in a very stern voice. "What these boys are about to say is taking a lot of courage. Anyone in here judges either of my sons; trust me I will have something to say about it. I hope I have made myself very clear."

"Burt I'm sure none of the other teachers will judge the boys. Shall we let the boys speak?"

"Right I know that this is very strange for a lot of you teachers, I mean how often do you have staff meetings let alone one where two students and their guardian attend. However this is very important for Kurt and me. We are going through a very important time in our lives and we are going to need total support of everyone in this room. We know for a start the student body isn't going to be the most accepting so we need the staff to be." Blaine said.

"Oh come on Young Burt Reynolds spit it out as I have said unlike some people I don't have all day."

Blaine took a deep breath he just got it out. "I'm pregnant. I'm expecting twins, and before anyone says something, no there is no girl of any kind involved here, I am physically pregnant."

"William cut the crap we are not in the mood for joking." Sue said.

"Sue I'm going to stop you there. I am a nurse he isn't joking. He is pregnant; he and Kurt are going to be fathers. We all know it's only a matter of time before he can no longer hide it. The glee club knows and has been brilliant but the rest of the school won't be we are under no allusion of that. The student body is going to have to be told in the first week back after the Christmas holiday this is why the boys took the decision to tell you now." Carole said.

"You knew about this Schuester?" Sue said.

"Yes I did Sue, and it was not for me to be telling anyone. It's the boys who are expecting, so it isn't for anyone else to call the shots. However I agree with Carole, that the students are going to have to find out pretty much as soon as they're back after the Christmas break. We are going to have to be very vigilant once the student body does find out…" Mr. Schue said.

"Damn right you are Schuester. I have had to take my son out of this school once and I don't expect to have to do it again, because trust me if I do I will cause merry hell. Kurt has the right to graduate so that he can get himself to collage, and Blaine has a right to be able to finish junior year so if he feels ready he can do his senior year next year, and then get himself to collage as well. I know what it was like when Quinn was pregnant here, I know that even though she was top dog before she got treated awfully once everyone knew. That is not to happen to my sons. I want a no tolerance policy to any form of bullying and intimidation against either of them. In a way it's even more important with the fact that Blaine is having twins. Have I made myself clear?" Burt said.

"Mr. Hummel I can assure you as principal I will do everything in my power to make sure your sons are safe. If they are not however are you willing…?" Mr. Figgins said.

"No Figgins, no ifs you make sure they are safe. You get rid of the people that bully them you do not get rid of them. I am going to end this conversation now and take my sons home to allow you to talk. This is not to be told to the student body without my son's being informed and giving permission they have the power over this." Burt said.

"Alright Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine I will make sure we get all this sorted for you I will make sure nothing gets said with me speaking to you. Now go home and enjoy your Christmas break all of you. It's going to be your last on your own so enjoy." Sue said.

"Thank you for being so understanding Coach. And everyone else, thank you for not flipping out." Kurt said.

Sue then shocked everyone and walked towards Kurt, and wrapped her arms around him. "You've done me proud Porcelain. You really have, you've overcome some much adversity and still come out on top and fighting. But this will not be repeated to anyone, you hear me."

"Yes Coach." Then Sue pulled back and patted both boys on the shoulder at the same time.

"Congratulations boys. Looks like I won't be able to keep using the term other gay for much longer there will be too many of you." Sue said.

"Thank you Miss Sylvester it means a lot." Blaine said.

"Yes thanks coach it really does." Kurt said.


	16. My Babies

Right just a warning that I start University tomorrow, UK form of collage, so the speed at which i post may slow down. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Christmas break was going well. Kurt and Blaine had both met with many members of New Directions, enjoyed movie nights with the girls, and playing computer games with the lads. They had done more shopping for their twins. Over all things seemed to be going perfectly. They should have known it wouldn't last, nothing perfect ever did seem to last.

Finn and Sam were out a Puck's, and Carole was working the late shift so only Kurt, Blaine and Burt were in the house. While they didn't mind showing their affection around this family, they still were not too keen on PDA; they were still living in Lima after all. Burt was down stairs, Kurt assumed he was watching deadliest catch or something, and Blaine was relaxing so he decided that he would get some of the chores done, as it would mean the closer to Christmas day they got the less there was to do.

Kurt went into the en-suite to get their clothes out of the hamper however he was surprised when only his own were in there. He walked back into the bedroom to just mention it to Blaine, that's when he realized why none of Blaine's washing was in the hamper, because most of it from the last 3 days was on the floor or his side of the bed.

"Sweetie, I don't mind doing your laundry, I don't want to be having to be picking your clothes up off the floor beforehand. Would you mind making sure it goes in to the wash basket in future?"

"For god sake Kurt, yes I would fucking mind. I never asked you to do my laundry all the time. I am quite happy leaving it there then putting it in my bloody self. I'm pregnant I've not become an invalid overnight you know." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, I know you can do things yourself but I really don't mind," Kurt was doing his best to stay calm, _it's his hormones Kurt, it's his hormones. _"Gosh I normally do the laundry for the house, so it's nothing extra really. It just becomes extra when I have to pick your clothes up for you as well, if you're saying you're not an invalid why can't you put them in the hamper. You know how I feel about keeping this room organized."

"Oh so now I'm a nuisance." Blaine spat.

Kurt could feel himself losing his cool. "You know that's not what I mean don't be so damn stupid Blaine."

"Oh so now not only am I nuisance, I'm stupid too. Best hope the babies don't inherit either of those traits from me then!"

"Blaine I don't want to argue with you, you are taking this way out of hand. All I was asking is if you could pick up your clothes after yourself. You won't be able to do this once the twins are here."

"Well right now they are not here are they, and I didn't realize you owned me! I didn't think you needed to be in control of every detail of my life!"

"Blaine I don't you know I don't, but you need to stop shouting it's not fair on the babies."

"You're not carrying them! Stop fucking telling me what to do! I am the one who is carrying these babies, I don't mind if my babies are used to a bit of shouting! It's part of life Kurt!" Kurt didn't actually hear what Blaine said last. All he could he was Blaine scream my babies over and over. He couldn't take this right now; he turned and walked out of his own room slamming the door behind him, before he let the tears that had formed in his eyes spill over. He walked down into the front room and was surprised but relieved that his dad wasn't there. He lay down on the couch face buried in one of the pillows and let the sobs take over his body.

He should have known it was Blaine's hormones speaking, but for Blaine to yell that they were his twins rather than both of theirs just tore Kurt up. A while back Kurt wasn't even sure either one of them would be a biological parent of children, he always thought he would adopt if he had children. However when they found out they were having these babies, two precious lives that they had formed out of their love he couldn't get over the fact that they would be theirs in every sense of the word. That one phrase of _my babies_ seemed to have destroyed that thought from Kurt's head.

Kurt was so busy with thoughts and sobbing that he hadn't even realized he had been joined in the room until he felt the couch dip.

"Kurt, kiddo what's wrong?" Kurt was glad it was his father and not Blaine; he couldn't deal with him right now.

He slowly sat up wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Blaine and I had an argument. I know he's struggling with the hormones and stuff and I probably just bit my lip, but something superficially turned really big." Kurt explained.

Kurt felt his dad's arm go around his back and rest on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

"Well Christmas is coming up and I just thought it would be nice to get some of the chores and that done so that I had less to do, closer to Christmas Eve and Christmas day." Kurt looked over at his dad and knew he was about to say something about him not needing to do so much. "Don't bother saying I don't need to, you know I don't mind helping, and it's the least I can do with all you're doing for Blaine and I dad, most parents wouldn't be this understanding if their daughter came home pregnant, let alone their son's boyfriend. So anyway I was going to get the laundry, I thought I may as well do a load for the whole house, and I noticed none of Blaine stuff was there. It was on the floor; okay yes I should have just picked it up and not said anything, but I, you know how I feel about my room. Well he said he could do it himself. From there we got into a silly little argument and it got heated we were both raising our voices, but suddenly he was talking about the twins and he said, '_I_ _don't mind if my babies are used to a bit of shouting'_." At the admission Kurt could help letting the tears fall down his checks again.

Before he knew what was happening he felt himself being enveloped in a hug from his father, something that happened very infrequently nowadays.

"It's all right Kurt, everything will be alright. First things first you have to know he doesn't mean it, if you were both shouting, things come out we don't mean when you get angry. Two you're right he has so many hormones racing though his body he doesn't know what to do with right now. You and I can only imagine what he it feels like for him. I remember what your mother was like only too well. You know yourself she would never hurt a fly and was always so kind and sweet, however when she was pregnant she was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde every now and then something as simple as me being a minute late home from the garage would set her off and I would end up spending the night on the sofa." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at this; he couldn't imagine his mother being at all like that.

"I have to admit dad, I almost don't believe you it seems so out of character."

"That's exactly my point kiddo. When people are pregnant they do things that you would never expect, that's why Blaine said what he did he doesn't mean it. Also I know you may not like this suggestion, but maybe you do need to let him do a little bit more…"

"Dad he's pregnant," Kurt interrupted.

"Yes Kurt, he's pregnant." Kurt felt his dad pull out of their embrace and gently grab his shoulders and shake him. "That's all his is, most women work until they are 36 weeks pregnant, he can still do things you know. I know you are only trying to look out for him and want to keep the babies safe, but a little bit of housework could be seen as good exercise for him. Plus just think about this, you used to tell me his parents were very controlling over his life." Kurt just nodded as affirmation. "Well maybe now he's here he doesn't feel so controlled by them he wants to be able to do something with his freedom. I know it doesn't seem like much but maybe him doing a few house chores of his own choosing is his was of slowly getting used to that freedom."

Kurt pinned the bridge of his nose and thought for a minute, what he dad was telling him had never even crossed his mind as reason, but when he thought about it, it did make sense. "I think I get what you're trying to say. Why they were controlling for all the wrong reasons, me not letting him do things makes me feel controlled whether I'm trying to do it to help him or not."

"Exactly kiddo, give him a bit of time to calm down if he hasn't come down in say half an hour go up and apologize to him and talk it through. You guys are good together, I see something in you two that very few high school couples have Kurt, don't give up on that."

"Oh I don't plan on doing Dad, I love him, and I love those babies. I just wish things were different, I mean we're in Lima, we're gay, if that didn't make things bad enough him being pregnant is gonna get him so much crap and I just wish I could take that for him," Kurt admitted quietly.

"I know you do, come on, I think I know just the thing to make you feel better."

"Warm milk?" Kurt questioned.

"Warm milk." With his dad's reply Kurt followed him into the kitchen hopeful that things would be back to normal before Carole was even back from work. However what he didn't realize were all the thoughts running through Blaine's head upstairs at that exact moment.


	17. Just like my father

Here is another chapter sorry it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter, it's dedicated to SocialButterfly85 who asked me to update. i love your reviews

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe what had happened, what he had said, how he could be so spiteful to the love of his life. They weren't his babies there were their babies. He hadn't meant to say it, no not in the slightest, but that didn't make it right. Kurt was only trying to help him, look out for him and their children, and he had lost it with him.

Blaine knew it proved everything, proved that he really was an Anderson. I mean he had shouted something so horrible at someone he loved. That's the kind of thing his dad did, not him, well he didn't think he did, but clearly he had been wrong. He had done it, and towards Kurt of all people.

Blaine felt the tears start to fall down his checks, _damn hormones. _Kurt had been so brilliant throughout all of this, he wasn't stupid, he knew most men who got their girlfriends pregnant left them as soon as they found out, and even though there situation was worse, Kurt had stuck by him, and this was how he repaid him for that. It wasn't fair on Kurt, Kurt was so kind and compassionate, and he didn't deserve to be tied to an ass like him.

Blaine got up off the bed and went to the closet hoping to find one of his bags in there. He managed to find an overnight back of his; he placed it on the bed and carefully started sorting through his clothes, thinking about which ones he needed the most. He hoped he would be able to come back and get what he couldn't carry, but he wasn't positive, so he knew he had to choose wisely. He was glad he had enough money in his bank to get a plane ticket to Cooper in LA. He couldn't stay here after this. However the thought of having enough money made him sad, he had been saving that money for something much more special than a plane ticket but that would only be a dream now it would never happen. He pulled out his phone and sent his brother a text.

_I need to come and stay with you Coop; I will be on the next fight. Hope you don't mind – B_

The reply came much quicker than he expected

_Is everything okay squirt. I thought Kurt's parents were okay with you staying, have they kicked you out? – Coop_

_No it's me, I'll explain once I'm there – B_

_Okay, be safe, I'm here for you little bro – Coop_

Blaine was glad Cooper didn't try and ask any more questions over the phone, he knew he couldn't talk about it all without turning into a hormonal mess. The kind that only Kurt seemed to be able to get him out of, he had to get that thought out of his mind quickly before he turned into one anyway. He wasn't proud that he was leaving but it needed to be done, not for him but for Kurt. He deserved so much better than someone who was clearly messed up. He obviously had inherited the hurtful words from his father. He had always been convinced he was different from his father but he was wrong, he was just the same.

He finished packing his bag, at the top he gently place his photo of them from Kurt's junior prom. It was one of his favorite pictures of them both, the reason they both had such genuine smiles. While the night had been a hard one, once Kurt made the decision to accept his crown he was showing people no one could get to them, he was his old fighting self and that made them both smile so much. What they didn't realize back then was that it wouldn't be a homophobic class mate but Blaine who would get to them instead. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but pick up one of Kurt's less expensive shirts as well, he needed something to offer the feeling of home.

He picked up his bag and took one look after the house that he had called home since he was kicked out by his own parents. He felt a lump form in his throat as he took a last look around the room, no matter how much he swallowed it wouldn't go away. He shouldn't have known this wasn't going to be easy, not at all. In fact it was harder than saying goodbye to his house the day he had been kicked out, he had only felt so much more loved here. Walking away from here was like leaving part of his heart behind; he knew that part would always belong to Kurt.

He walked out onto the landing and slowly walked down the stairs he didn't want Kurt and Mr. Hummel to be in the living room. They couldn't see him leave. He was relieved when they were nowhere to be seen. He walked slowly towards the front door taking in all the last memories he could of the house. Silent tears fell down his checks as he got closer to the front door. He wanted to turn around but no, he had to do this. He had to set Kurt free.

"Blaine?" He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't heard anyone enter the room.

"Blaine." This time he turn a few meters away stood Kurt, looking as perfect as ever worry written across his face. Blaine couldn't take it anymore the bag in his hand dropped to the floor and he legs gave way and he was falling to the ground sobbing. The next thing he felt was a pair of comforting arms, wrap around him, he knew from experience that they were Kurt's. As much he wanted to pull away get up and get leaving over with he couldn't pull away from a last cuddle with Kurt.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhh," Kurt comforted. Blaine couldn't help but listen and let Kurt's angelic voice take over him. Blaine felt Kurt pulling him onto his lap; he kept his body limp and complied. Soon Kurt was rocking him backwards and forwards, Blaine, laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and breathed in Kurt's scent as his tears slowed. He felt Kurt start to rub his back just before he started to speak.

"Where were you going honey?" Blaine wanted to start crying at the pet name, after everything Kurt was still as lovely as ever.

"I…I…I'm going to stay with Cooper. I can't stay here Kurt." Blaine heard Kurt's breath hitch; this was why he didn't want anyone to see him leaving, especially not Kurt.

"You…what…why?" Kurt questioned, sounding broken. He'd done it again hurt Kurt.

"I can't stay here Kurt. Look what I did I'm not better than him." Blaine let a few more tears fall from his eyes at the admission.

"Like who Blaine?"

"I'm…Just like my father," Blaine spoke quickly. Blaine felt Kurt's grip around him get even tighter. It didn't make sense why was Kurt still comforting him.

"Oh honey, you are nothing like your father. You never will be Blaine. You are an amazing young man. You are kind, compassionate, caring and always think of others, they are just some of the many reasons I love you. You are nothing like your father and never well be."

"But…but look what I said to you upstairs that makes me just like him." He snuggled further into Kurt's neck not really wanting to hear what he said next.

"No it doesn't, it makes you human Blaine. We all say things we don't mean when we are angry. I will be honest yes I was upset with it but I don't blame you. I upset you first and your hormones are all over the place. I was just coming upstairs to apologize, it broke my heart to come out here and see you about to leave. I don't want you to leave Blaine not now, not ever." With this comment Blaine was throwing his arms around Kurt as tightly as he could no matter how awkward their position was.

"I came down and spoke to my dad. He made me see that I'm just as much at fault. I want you to be honest here without worrying about my reaction. You just want some more freedom to do the little things to feel like you're in control don't you. When I do the things for you, you get reminded of being controlled by your parents."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yes, I do, however I know you're doing it because you want to look after me and our little peanuts. Just sometimes I forget that's why," Blaine admitted.

"I know Blaine, and I'm sorry. I am going to try harder to remember to let you do things for yourself. I'm not going to promise to be perfect, you're my boyfriend and you're carrying our children, I want to pamper you, but I will try and remember that you can do things too. But please Blaine please don't leave."

Blaine started crying again; Kurt sounded so broken asking him not to leave. "I'm sorry too Kurt. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too, so much Blaine."


	18. The Talk

A/N - Right first off an apology i know i have been awful at updating these past few weeks, uni has been hell these first few weeks, read this read that do this, arrrh and then the first part of our assesments are due in ok like the 5th November and we have to get all the back ground stuff done before we can start so yes, i dont remember the last time i got to write any fan fics, luckily i'm ahead in all my stories so i am positing a chapter from them all tonight. Sorry again, hope you enjoy.

* * *

After their fight things seemed to get pretty much back to normal. Blaine was pleased that Kurt seemed to be allowing him to more things for the both of them. Blaine did notice that there were still many things that Kurt did for them, but he just reminded himself he was doing it because he loved him and the twins so much. Blaine really did know that, Kurt was his world and he was hoping that on Christmas day he was going to be able to show Kurt just how much he meant to him. However there was the small or well rather big problem of Mr. Hummel.

Blaine knew Burt knew about their argument, but had actually joined the boys in making more light hearted jokes about it and about Kurt's mom when she was pregnant with Kurt, even Carole joined in on how she was at times when pregnant with Finn. Even though Burt didn't seem bothered by the argument seeing it as fairly normal for a couple when one was pregnant, Blaine was still scared that he was just doing it for Kurt. He wondered if it would be a different story after the conversation he needed with him.

Kurt and Blaine had both spent some time separate from each other, to allow themselves to buy each other's Christmas presents. Kurt had told Blaine not to spend too much, and Blaine had told Kurt the same, however he could tell by the look in Kurt's eyes that he was not being truthful when he said he would be good. He couldn't blame the man though, he had done the same. Blaine had spoken to Burt that morning; he knew Kurt was going to work at the garage and asked him if he would mind coming home before Kurt so they could have a conversation. Burt said he would do so and would leave the garage about 30minutes earlier than normal. So there Blaine was waiting for Burt's arrival for a conversation that could easily go one of two ways.

Blaine heard the front door open, and decided that he wanted to have this conversation as casually as possible.

"Coffee Burt?" he questions.

"Yes please Kiddo, best make it decaf you know what Kurt would do if he realized that I was on the normal stuff," Burt's voice was getting louder indicating to Blaine he was now in the living room, and heading to the stairs, probably to change out of his work coveralls. Blaine had to laugh at Burt's comment he knew only too well Burt wasn't the only one who wasn't allowed normal coffee at the moment.

"Sure thing, I'll make it and meet you in here in a few, is that okay." Blaine saw Burt, nod and went to make the coffee, these were the last few minutes to change his mind. Blaine really did consider changing his mind; it wasn't that he thought the decision was wrong; it was that he was scared to ask Burt. While Burt was a nice man, he was also a very protective father and it was this that worried Blaine. However he couldn't back out, he knew the decision he was making was right and he just hoped Burt agreed with him.

He made the coffee and went into the living room, where Burt was already sitting, in his usual jeans, plaid shirt and cap. He walked and placed Burt's cup on the coffee table, knowing it would be too hot for him to take not using the handle. He sat down, holding his own cup with slightly shaky hands.

This was it.

"What did you want to talk about kiddo, I know you said you didn't want Kurt here is everything between you okay?" Burt inquired.

Blaine wasn't surprised that this was Burt's first question but made sure to set him straight quickly. "Everything is perfect thank you Burt. Actually it's so much more than perfect; I sit here most days and wonder how I was ever blessed with someone like Kurt. I mean in my life I never exactly came across the best people, my parents, my brother, and well all the people at my first high school. Yes things changed once I met the Warblers but they changed even more with one special Warbler. However I'm now rambling aren't I." Blaine blushed.

"Um hum." Burt confirmed.

"Sorry that wasn't what I wanted to do. Anyway I don't know how Christmas works around here but I wanted to check what I have for Kurt won't cause any problems around this family on Christmas day."

"Okay, go ahead."

Blaine leaned down and into his bag and pulled out Kurt's present, handing it to Burt. "I know it seems weird but, it's just it doesn't, but I didn't want to do it without talking to you as I didn't know how you would feel, and I know you are protective of your son and you want to do everything you can to keep him safe and…"Blaine saw Burt hold up his hands to silence him _he knew he shouldn't have asked Burt._

"If it's what you want to give him then feel free Blaine. I can see no reason why it would have any effect on our Christmas." Blaine heard a car pulling up outside as Burt was speaking, "Now I am going to step into the kitchen so this doesn't look really suspicious when my son comes into the house."

Blaine was shocked, whatever he had expected it wasn't that. He had maybe expected a lecture about being careful, and looking out for his son, and lots of questions as to what would happen, not just for Burt to say two sentences and leave it at that. However Blaine was relieved he had as he didn't know if he would have been able to say much without messing up his words. He slipped the present back in his bag and pulled out a book just as he heard the door shut. He sat there reading his book and drinking his coffee as Kurt walked into the room, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he wasn't reading beforehand.

"That best be decaf sweetie," was Kurt's greeting.

"Yes it is, and hello to you too," Blaine greeted turning to face Kurt, the second he saw Kurt he wished he hadn't. Kurt was standing there, in his dark blue overalls, the top few buttons undone to reveal a white shirt underneath. His hair slightly mussed and a smudge of grease on his nose. God did that do things to Blaine.

While Blaine knew only too well that Kurt was male, most people saw him as a feminine male, what with the way he always perfectly styled his hair, and the way his clothes always matched perfectly, and most of all his voice. However seeing him like this proved that he wasn't a box; there were many more than 4 sides to Kurt Hummel. While Blaine loved the sweet and gentle side to Kurt, he also loved his very much more masculine Kurt. He had to get these thoughts out of his head; Burt was in the next room.

"Sorry I just had to check." Kurt said. Blaine saw him walking towards him and bend over and before he knew it their lips were connected in a sweet kiss. Okay so much to getting thoughts out of his mind, Blaine wanted nothing more than to be able to rip those clothes off then and there. Another thing the pregnancy hormones had done to Blaine were making him even more sexually needed than before and that was saying something as their sex life wasn't exactly mundane before all of this.

Even when they broke the kiss so Kurt could sit on the sofa, Blaine was too lost in his thoughts of ripping Kurt's clothes off that he didn't realize Burt had entered the room until he spoke.

"Boys I'm going to pick up Carole from work, Kurt would you mind starting dinner."

"Sure thing dad, how long do you think you'll be with traffic?"

"I'm guessing it will take me at least an hour, and Carole will want a shower once she gets in so try and time it so dinner is done, in what about an hour and a half."

"Sure thing dad, see you later."

"See ya, Burt," Blaine said not paying much attention. His mind was going wild again, Burt was leaving the two of them alone in the house, and there was no way Kurt would need to start dinner just yet.

Once Blaine was sure Burt was out of the room he leant forward and connected his lips with Kurt's once more. However this time the kisses quickly went from sweet and gentle to passionate and wanting, Blaine had pushed Kurt so he was lying on the sofa, with Blaine straddling his hips.

"What's come over you?" Kurt questions him as they pulled away for air.

"You" _kiss _"look"_ kiss _"so"_ kiss _"damn"_ kiss _"sexy"_ kiss _"right"_ kiss _"now"

"Blaine I'm in overalls," Kurt replied clearly confused.

"Exactly and it's so hot." Blaine confirmed grinding his hips down against Kurt, to show him just how hot he thought it was. Blaine felt Kurt arch into the feeling, so he did it again this time with even more force.

"Bedroom now!" Kurt demanded, and Blaine didn't need to be told twice he really did love his pregnancy hormones at times.


	19. Unexpected Christmas Presents

A/N - First of all thank you for all the reviews I've received. I am so sorry I've been so bad at updating lately. University is really taking it out of me recently, having to read journals and reports that are 80+ pages long and not just one, but a good few of them. I'm having a multi upload day and everything fic of mine that had a chapter ready to be uploaded will have one uploaded tonight. Please review and let me know what you think, it keeps me motivated to write more when I'm really tired from everything. Nice fluffy chapter for those still not very happy about 4x04 (me being one of them)

* * *

Christmas morning came round very quickly. Kurt, Blaine and even Finn spent the few days before Christmas helping in any way they could. With food preparation or wrapping presents for other, to helping with decorating the house. Blaine noticed how different the build up to Christmas was at the Hudson-Hummel's, compared to his own house. In his own house there was very little build up his parents worked up until Christmas Eve, and then even on Christmas day ever since Blaine had come out everything would be awkward from opening the presents to Christmas dinner.

However Blaine was pleasantly surprised when he woke up Christmas morning in bed with Kurt, who was still fast asleep. He looked around the room, and noticed two stockings had been placed on the end of the bed. _God Kurt and Finn must get spoilt he thought to himself_ – then he realized that only one of the stockings had Kurt's name embroidered into it, the other to his surprise was his. Gosh they didn't have to do that for him.

Kurt sighed in his sleep and Blaine couldn't help it he leant over and brushed the bangs out of Kurt's face before leaning down to place a kiss on Kurt's lips. Blaine was pleased when he saw Kurt stir underneath him.

"Merry Christmas baby," Blaine said as Kurt opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, I must say I wish it was Christmas everyday if I get woken up like that."

"Oh, it doesn't need to be Christmas for me to wake you up like that," Blaine confirmed leaning forward to connect their lips again. Kurt sighed into the kiss causing Blaine to smile even wider. After a while both boys decided that they needed to get up and get ready, it might be Christmas day but that didn't mean that they wouldn't be putting on decent clothes. No Blaine most certainly would this day was very important for Blaine.

A while later Blaine as they walked into the living room beheld the sight of many presents under the tree Blaine was more bothered about the homemade sausage rolls he could smell - wait what.

"Kurt, why I can I smell sausage rolls, being cooked on Christmas morning?" Blaine questioned.

"It's a tradition from my mom's side of the family; it's what they eat for breakfast while opening the presents on Christmas morning."

"Wait," Blaine looked shocked, "you eat something with so much saturated fat it?"

"Yes on a day like today I do, now come on before Frankenteen comes down and eats them all." Blaine felt Kurt take his hand and he let himself be dragged to the kitchen. Once he got in there the smell was even more amazing, he was so glad that his morning sickness was none existent most days now.

It wasn't long before they were sitting down in the living room, Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on one sofa, Carole and Burt on the other, and Finn on the floor having declared he would hand out the presents. Blaine had a feeling if he wasn't there Kurt would have argued, but Blaine pulled him down onto the couch and snuggled into his side before he had a chance.

Blaine was surprised when he was handed a few presents that were from Burt and Carole, they'd brought him some, Red Vines which they knew were his favorite, a bottle of his favorite aftershave, a few other things, and with the amount of presents still on the living room floor he guessed there was probably more. After a while Blaine felt Kurt gently push him up, while he was speaking.

"The big box, please Finn." Kurt was standing up while Finn handed him a giant rectangular box that was wrapped perfect, it was clearly wrapped by Kurt and Blaine could only guess it would be for his father. To his surprise once Kurt had the box he turned towards him.

"Here you go; I hope it's alright honey." Blaine just sat there stunned whatever was in the box wasn't exactly going to be small.

"Blaine," Blaine was brought out of his revival by Kurt calling his name. "Are you gonna open it or are you just going to stare at my beautiful wrapping all day."

"Sorry, yes give it here, I'll open it now, it just…erm it looks big Kurt." Kurt sat down next to him, handing him the present.

"Just open it, I could have put the smallest present possible in there for all you know." Blaine laughed he knew Kurt wouldn't have done that.

Blaine gently unwrapped the present to come face to face with a plain box, which he quickly opened to come face to face with a guitar case. He'd hardly played guitar since he left his parents house, and when he had it had been on Sam or Puck's guitar it wasn't the same as his own guitar.

"K...Kurt you bought me a guitar, gosh thank you." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt but was stopped by Finn speaking.

"I would open the case if I were you dude," Finn said smugly.

Ok so maybe Kurt hadn't bought him a guitar and he was playing a joke_._ Blaine lifted the guitar case onto his lap, well it felt heavy enough to contain a guitar. He opened the case and he almost let it slip off his lap in surprise. It was a guitar alright but not just any guitar.

He didn't know how he was able to speak he felt like he was about to cry. "Kurt this…this is a Gibson Hummingbird," he said stunned.

"Well observed darling,"

"But these are, Kurt these cost a fortune," he was still struggling to form words. "Plus how did you know anything about the right type of guitar to buy?"

"I got Finn and Puck to come with me," Kurt smirked.

Blaine couldn't help but turn to Finn he wasn't stupid he knew a guitar of this type cost over $2000 and Finn had let him buy it.

"You knew he was buying this and you let him?" Blaine questioned,

"Have you ever tried to stop my brother doing something once he's set him mind on it?" Finn responded simply.

Blaine knew it was true once Kurt wanted to do something he did it. Blaine closed the guitar case and placed it gently on the floor. "Thank you honey," Blaine said before leaning forward and actually pressing his and Kurt's lips together this time, trying to convey to Kurt just how much this meant to him. It also made him feel slightly better about the amount he'd spent on Kurt's present.

Blaine sat resting his head on Kurt's shoulder for most of the rest of the time presents were being handed out, he still couldn't get his head around that Kurt had brought him a Gibson Hummingbird, however in the end he had to pull himself out of his own revive all the presents had been done, apart from one, one that none but Burt knew about. He had made sure Kurt had a few little presents, a new scarf and photo montage so he didn't think that there was anything else.

"That's everything do you want me to go and start on dinner Carole," Kurt questioned. Always willing to help, Blaine thought to himself before he realized that he had a few seconds to act before Kurt went to help in the kitchen. This was it the moment of truth for Blaine.

"Wait I've got one more thing,"

"It better not be for me Blaine you said you weren't going to spend much," Kurt said quickly

"Pot calling kettle, Kurt," Blaine retorted, Blaine took a deep breath and slid to the floor, and took a small box out of his pocket and positioned himself onto one knee. He heard Kurt gasp hoping it was for all the right reasons Blaine started speaking.

"Kurt, I know we are young but I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better partner to support me through what we are going through right now. I know we are not going to be the most conventional family ever, okay we are going to be far from the most conventional family ever, but I love you. I know that we are young so we can't do much yet, especially with the little money we have but I want to be able to be a proper family with these twins. I can't ever see me ever loving anyone the way I love you. You mean so much to me Kurt, you are my whole world. I want to be able to promise, I to _always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong; to surprise you, to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want. But mostly just to make sure that you remember just how perfectly imperfect you are. _I want us to be a proper family with these twins and I know we can't get married now, but I want to, that's why I'm asking you this now so that when our two children our born we will be closer to being a proper family, sometime hopefully when they are not too old I want to be able to call you my husband. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine opened the box as he finished speaking and then looked up at Kurt who was smiling down at him.

"Yes, God Blaine yes. Yes I will marry you." Blaine was pulled up and into a kiss by Kurt. It was a kiss full of so much promise of the future and what was to come. When they pulled away from the kiss, Blaine kept hold of Kurt in a tight hug wanting to just hold him a little bit more tightly. He might not have his own family, but he had gained his own one, Kurt, him and their two babies, as long as he had that nothing else would matter. He looked over Kurt's shoulder to see Burt smiling a smile of a kind that Blaine had never before seen.

He pulled back from the hug to allow himself to place the ring on Kurt's finger. It was a simple white gold band, set with a diamond, Blaine knew it keeping it simple would mean it would go with any of Kurt's outfits and allow them to go for any kind of wedding rings they wanted when the time came.

"It's beautiful," he heard Kurt whisper, before they were leaning into kiss again. When they pulled away Blaine saw Kurt turn to his dad.

"Dad, I'm getting married, I can't believe it, I'm getting everything I never thought I would. It isn't how I planned it but I wouldn't change it for the world," Blaine could tell Kurt really was excited as his voice was even higher than usual.

"I know you are son, I've been trying to not let it slip for the past week."

"You knew?" Kurt questioned in disbelief, Burt nodded and Kurt turned back to Blaine, "You asked my dad?"

"What can I say, our marriage isn't going to be the most traditional, but I want to keep some traditions." Blaine admitted a beaming smile across him face.

"You Blaine Anderson are unbelievable; I love you so much,"

"And I love you too Kurt Hummel and so do these two," Blaine said pointing to his stomach. A second later Blaine let out a loud gasp.

"Blaine baby, what's wrong," Kurt asked worried.

"No…nothing, Carole what does it feel like when a baby moves?"

"Like butterflies, sweetie why?"

Blaine let a tear fall down one of his cheek, "Because I just felt one of our babies, one of our babies moved Kurt. Our babies wanted to be in on their daddies' special news too. "

Before he knew it Kurt's arms were round him again and they were both crying. No they may not be the most conventional family but they were going to be damn good parents Blaine was sure of it.


	20. I miss you

I am sorry this has taken me so long to be able to get up, so much has been going on. I am going to try and turn Tuesday into my posting day, meaning i will update all my fics hopefully once a week on a tuesday, this will be dependant on many things my beta included however.

* * *

Christmas dinner was one of the best, if not the best, Kurt could remember since his mom died. With the knowledge that next Christmas there would be to two other people sharing the Christmas, that him and Blaine were engaged to get married sometime in the future, and it being the second Christmas as a family with Carole and Finn, everything seemed wonderful.

"Dad, I still can't believe you actually knew about this, and one agreed to it and two managed to keep it a secret."

"Kurt I can tell just by looking at you and Blaine you are something special. I am glad Blaine asked me it made me feel, special, and like he wanted to do best by you by doing best by me, but even if he wouldn't have done I would have been just as happy for you. The way you are with each other even after everything you have already overcome proves just what love you both have for each other. I am just glad you managed to find someone as proud and brave as whom he is as you are. I know that Blaine will look after you and love you like you are the only man in the world, and I know you will do the same for Blaine. I am happy for you both." Kurt couldn't help but lean over and hug his dad, no they hadn't always been close, but he had never once let him down, had always accepted him and wanted him to be happy no matter what, he just hoped he could be as good father as his own, when the time came. However Kurt couldn't help but notice it made him realize just how much he did miss his mom.

While Kurt had visited his mom's grave many times since he and Blaine had been together, Kurt had always gone alone or with his dad. Kurt decided that today was the perfect day. There was so much he wanted to share with his mother and he felt the best way to do that was talking to her while at her graveside. He always visited his mom's grave around Christmas why not late mid-afternoon on a Christmas day when so much had happened? Kurt waited until him and Blaine was alone before speaking to him.

"I understand if you're not ready, but I'd like to take you to my mom's grave. Today has made me realize just how much I miss her. I know it's Christmas day but in a way that makes it seem even more perfect. I mean so much has changed for me recently and I only really feel like I'm talking to her when I am there."

"Gosh Kurt I don't know what to say," Blaine sounded shocked, "I would love to come with you but I don't want to feel like I'm intruding."

"Oh nonsense, you're my fiancé and your carrying my children. I want to take you there and kind of introduce you; I know it's not like meeting my dad or Carole but this means so much to me," Kurt tried his best to explain.

"Then I would be more than happy to come with you." Kurt smiled at Blaine, he wasn't sure his fiancé realized just how much this meant to him.

An hour later they were both well wrapped up and stood in the grave yard holding hands, a few meters away from Elizabeth's grave. Luckily even though the roads were covered in snow they weren't too icy, and Kurt's navigator dealt with the snow easily enough.

Even though this wasn't like introducing Blaine to his father he was nervous, this was different on many levels. As they got closer Kurt felt Blaine let go of his hand, he was grateful to realize that Blaine was giving him a bit of time alone first. Coming to the grave was one of the few occasions he always forgets about his clothes, and he knelt down on the snow covered ground and brushed the snow off his mother's headstone.

"Hello Mom Merry Christmas. I know if you can see me right now you are probably wondering what I'm doing Christmas day here, rather than at home with Dad, but I miss you. I know I miss you every Christmas but this one just seems different and I miss you in so many different ways. Dad has Carole now, and I know if you can see him, you will be so happy; you never wanted him to stop living his life once you passed, and well he's doing that now. I really do miss you but I also have someone I want you to meet. I know I've sat here many a time and spoke to you about my confusion with just who I am, well I was right and I am gay, if you're anything like dad you knew even before you passed anyway, but well I got engaged today mom. My fiancé, Blaine is with me." Kurt turned around to beckon Blaine over, many people would think he was crazy sat here talking to a grave, but all he could see on Blaine's face was love, and understanding. As Blaine got close Kurt, pulled him onto his lap –he's pregnant he's not sitting on a ground covered in snow.

"Here he is mom, he's amazing and I know if you were still alive you'd love him. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be marrying. That isn't all, again I don't know if you can actually see us or even hear us, but well Blaine's pregnant. We're having twins mom, never did I ever think I would have children when I realized I was gay, let alone a child that is not just biologically mine but also the man I love. So yes if you can see us mom, I'd like you to meet Blaine, and in here" Kurt moved his hands to rest on Blaine's belly, "your two grandchildren." Kurt hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder and couldn't help the few tears that fell from his eyes. It was a weird felling the hot tears soon turning into freezing tracks on his face. He feels Blaine place his hands on top of his own, before squeezing.

"Can I speak to her?" Blaine asks softly.

It takes Kurt a few seconds to reply he's never even heard his dad, talking to his mom like this, before now it was just him, but this is Blaine and he's special. "Yes, I'm sure she'd love that."

"Hello Mrs. Hummel, it's nice to finally meet you. I want to say that you really do have an amazing son, and from what I have heard he takes after you, he is so kind and compassionate, caring, and puts everyone before himself. I hope you don't mind me marrying a man as special as your son, I mean I really couldn't ask for anyone better. I'm sorry for you and him that you can't be here in person, I know if you can see us now this must be hard for you. I want you to know I will always look after your son. I know we are not in the best situation having children now, but I know we will both love them with all our hearts. I know it's not the ideal situation we're in but I wouldn't change it for the world, but I also wouldn't change the way I love your son for the world. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hummel." Kurt couldn't help but smile, the way Blaine so easily starts speaking to his mom who isn't really there. The way Blaine just accepts this and just does it without question. Then it's more than just one of few tears falling, he can feel the sob rising up his body and just couldn't stop it escaping. What he wouldn't give to have his mom here now.

He feels Blaine turn in his lap, but he can't see him, he can feel the tears pouring down his face.

"Hey, hey, sweetie did I say something wrong. I'm sorry."

Kurt shakes his head. "N…no. You're perfect," he buries his face in Blaine's shoulder and continues to talk through the tears. "You spoke to my mom like it's the most normal thing in the world. You don't realize how much that means to me Blaine, that even though she's not here you realize how special she is to me. It also makes me realize just how much I miss her. Why does she have to be gone Blaine?" He very rarely cries over his mom's death anymore he's had 10 years to get used to it but sometimes it just all gets too much.

"Oh sweetie," he feels Blaine's grip around him get tighter, and is surprised that even through all the layers he sure he can feel a bit of a bump starting to form. "I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you Kurt. Just remember any time you want to talk to your mom, I don't mind if you need to come down here, or anytime you want to talk about your mom I'm here to listen. I've got an idea but I'm happy if it's not something you want to do but if you do I'd be happy to help you. How about over the next few months we make 2 special scrap books, one for each baby about your mom, so that when the twins are old enough we can give it to them and explain."

Kurt can't help the sob the escapes again, how did he ever get someone like Blaine. "Blaine, I…I don't know what to say really. I'd love to do that. I know it doesn't bring her back, but at least they will have something special of hers." Kurt feels Blaine slowly rubbing his back and knows he is giving him time, and letting him decide when he's ready to move or talk.

After around 5 minutes Kurt feels ready. "I want to thank you for coming with me today Blaine. I think I'm ready to go home." Blaine gets of his lap and Kurt gets to his feet. He kisses his own hand before placing it on his mom's headstone. "I love you mom, I'll come back again soon, and it won't be long before I bring your grandchildren." He turns and is glad to see Blaine holding out his hand for him, he doesn't need to talk right now, but he does need a bit of physical contact.

72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

Y2:72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

. ?id=410830

. ?id=410830


	21. The Warblers

You should be very greatful to my Beta LeBeauAJ (who is amazing) right now, she did the doc today especially so i could get it up and posted. I Hope you enjoy, let me know :D

* * *

A few days later it was getting closer to New Year which meant it was getting closer to when school returned; they had been talking about what they were going to do when they went back to school. How soon they were going to have the teachers speak to the students. They had come to the conclusion it would be best to get it done sooner rather than later and do it sometime in that first week back.

That's when the thought hit Blaine, "We haven't told them."

Kurt looked up at his confusion evident in his face and quirked an eyebrow at him, before asking "Who?"

"The Warblers," Blaine stated simply. "I mean I know that we don't go to school with them anymore but before you came to Dalton they helped me through a lot, I couldn't imagine all of our peers at McKinley knowing but not them, would you be happy to come with me to tell them before we announce this at McKinley?" Blaine asked quietly not daring to look Kurt in the eye in case he refused. He knew that while the Warblers had accepted Kurt, Kurt had never completely felt himself around them.

Blaine felt Kurt take hold of his hand and looked up into Kurt's, currently ocean blue, eyes.

"Of course I will sweetie, I know how much them boys mean to you, especially Wes and David, and I must say there were pretty good to me that first day I came to Dalton too. You weren't the only man who took me for coffee you know," Kurt quipped. Blaine couldn't help but laugh it was true. "How about you send a text to Wes seeing if the Warblers have any planned meeting before they go back to school, you know how often they all meet up. If they do we can see if we can meet them at one and go from there okay?"

"I'd love that thank you honey." Blaine said squeezing Kurt hand.

"No, thank you," Kurt responded, and it was Blaine's turn to look puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Blaine watched as Kurt moved closer to him, and looked him directly in the eyes. "I mean thank you for giving me the best gifts in the world, you are not only giving me the gift of life by giving me these two," Blaine felt Kurt's hand upon his stomach but couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt's to look at it like he often would. "You also gave me the gift of your heart, and they are the two best gifts you could give me Blaine. I love you." With that Blaine felt himself being pulled into a hug, and felt his small bump come into contact with Kurt.

"I love you too," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Later that day he had texted Wes to ask if the Warblers had any plans and they were pleased to hear that they were all meeting the day before New Year's eve for a little get together. Wes had invited them without Blaine even needing to ask. Blaine guessing Wes either guessed he would ask or guessed that the Warblers wanted to see them both.

They were on the way to Wes' house, yes even thought there were many members of the Warblers Wes' house was plenty big enough for all of them. He had to be one of the richest students that attended Dalton.

Kurt was driving and Blaine was directing him as to where to go, it was strange to Blaine that he didn't feel anywhere near as nervous that he was about to tell the Warblers their little secret than he had when they were telling the New Directions. He was shocked about this actually he thought he would be move nervous for a couple of reason, well all the Warblers were male after all, and they hadn't exactly dealt with a teen pregnancy before like the New Directions had, but no he felt very much at ease with the fact he was about to tell the Warblers.

They soon arrived at the house and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes flicking between him and the house.

"Yes Wes' house is pretty much a mansion, hence why they are meeting here," Blaine told him without even being asked.

He got out of the car and went round to open Kurt's door for him to which he scolded him about, "Doing that in his condition." He had been a lot better about letting him do things, but Blaine knew every now and then Kurt couldn't stop the protective mindset take over, and he guessed by the way Kurt was wringing his hands that he was much more nervous than he himself was. So yes he let it slide. He took hold of Kurt's hand to stop them moving before linking their fingers together to walk towards the door.

"Everything will be fine Kurt, it's the Warblers." Blaine told him gently trying to settle Kurt's nerves.

"Yes exactly, the Warblers who told me they'd hurt me if I ever hurt you. And I knocked you up." Kurt whispers the last bit. And Blaine bit back a laugh.

"Oh come on, you may not realise it but you weren't the only one to get that speech from the boys, they did care about you too, you know." Blaine said as he knocked on the door.

He turned and saw Kurt smiling, "I know they did."

It wasn't long before the door swung open and they were met with calls of "Blainers and Kurt." Before Blaine knew what was happening they had both been swept inside the house by the hoard of boys, of course lead by Wes and David.

After about two hours of catching up with almost all of the Warblers, and being introduced to some of the newer members, Blaine was surprised no one had questioned him about his change in dress style or his slightly lager belly. A belly could now only just be passed off as being due to putting on weight rather than anything else. That was until he saw Wes pointedly staring between Kurt and his stomach.

"Wesley, didn't you know it's rude to stare," he said causing Wes to jump.

"I erm, I wasn't," Wes stuttered.

"Whatever Wesley, I know you were you could never lie well, sit down and get the rest to shut up if you want your answers." It was then Blaine realised that Wes still seemed very fond of his gavel as he pulled it out of his pocket and banged it against a table at his side. Then he had to laugh when Kurt, who had been talking to Trent, jumped back into him.

Blaine took a step back so that he was facing all the Warblers rather than having a few of them to his sides, then held out his hand towards Kurt to join him. He was glad when Kurt did so and even gladder when Kurt didn't take his hand but slipped his arm around his waist instead.

"Right boys, I know it's been a while since we've caught up, I know everything has been hectic for Kurt and I, and all of you, but it has been lovely. However we did have a very important reason for coming here. I don't know how many of you have noticed my change in dress style, but I know at least some of you have," Blaine stated, staring accusingly at Wes, "but I haven't changed my fashion sense because I wanted to. And before you ask Jeff, no I haven't been eating too much cheesecake with Kurt. This is gonna shock you all so please don't all deafen us after this, but I'm pregnant Kurt and eye are expecting twins." And for once while he made this announcement Blaine could really feel himself beaming.

He looked around and was pleased to see that none of the Warblers look disgusted they looked more quizzical then anything.

He and Kurt left a few hours later having explained everything to the lads, and receiving many rounds of congratulations and hugs. They left with a final talk with Wes and David, where they had to promise that the babies would call them Uncle Wes and Uncle David, and honest Blaine really didn't mind. He was glad that even though they saw each other so much less that both he and Kurt still seemed accepted by the Warblers. If only the same could be said for the acceptance at McKinley.

72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623

Y2:72bc1773-0cd6-4162-ab3b-f4921068c623


	22. Sharing

A/N - First of all thank you for all the reviews I've had for this story so far, its nice to know people are reading and enjoying. Second of all the Tuesday upload seems to be working well so i am going to keep going with the same plan, unless i say in advance. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

They'd known from the moment they found out about the pregnancy that this day would come, but that didn't make it any more welcome or them or any more ready when it did finally do so. They were going back to McKinley after Christmas break and it had been decided that it would be today that the rest of their peers would find out about the pregnancy.

They have spoken between themselves and with Burt, Carole and Mr. Schue about whether or not they should be in attendance when the rest of the McKinley students were told but after a short conversation they came to their decision very quickly.

"_I know you're not looking forward to the rest of the school finding out honey," Kurt told Blaine gently placing an arm around his waist, he wasn't overly looking forward to it either but he knew it had to happen. "However we need to decide if we want to be there or not."_

_Kurt turned to face Blaine and waited for an answer, not pushing but giving him the time to think it over in his own head. After a while Blaine spoke._

"_I've been waiting for this to come for so long, but I feel even less ready now than I did back then, when he found out if felt so long ago but now it's here I'm scared. I mean I love our babies with all my heart but I know others won't feel the same, and I know others are going to judge us. I mean I'm not ashamed of it or anything but that doesn't make being here in Ohio and being a gay pregnant male any easier." Kurt could tell the whole thing was really getting to Blaine, he would give everything to be able to do something to make this easier on Blaine. He knew only too well how shallow minded Ohio could be._

"_I know Blaine; I can't imagine how hard this is for you. However I think you said everything in two small phrases just then, you said 'I love our babies with all my heart' and 'I'm not ashamed or anything' well if that's the case do you think we should stand united and be there when everyone is told?" Kurt saw Blaine smile and that made him smile too._

"_You know what Kurt I think you're right, we should show them that what they think doesn't matter, and that they can't touch us or what we have." Kurt couldn't help but smile that quote had such a different meaning not so long back._

So here they were sat in the McKinley gym just waiting for Mr. Schue to share their news with everybody, and Kurt couldn't be more terrified, and if he was terrified he couldn't imagine how Blaine was feeling. Seeing as students were still flocking into the gym he decided he would ask, he leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"How are you feeling honey," his voice was full of love and he just hoped Blaine could hear it. Blaine turned to face him and answered quietly

"Scared and very nervous but I know I'll be okay as long as you're by my side."

Kurt smiled "Well that's good then, because I don't plan on leaving you ever. I love you," Kurt said linking his hand with Blaine's something they rarely did at McKinley, normally only ever in the choir room. He didn't care right now the whole school were about to know pretty much the ins and outs of their relationship; he was sure holding hands would be the least of their problems.

Kurt allowed his thoughts to continuing wondering, guessing if Blaine wasn't talking he was doing the same, he was soon pulled out of these thoughts however when Principal Figgins started talking. He really didn't know if he was ready for this, but what else could be done, there were here already and before long, the twins would be joining them.

He listened as Principal Figgins droned on welcoming them back, and telling them all the boring things that had been changed, or in his eyes improved. He looked over at Blaine and could see the nerves written over his face, he could read Blaine like a book, their relationship was like that, and they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

He squeezed his hand gently hoping to be able to offer comfort, he wished he could lean over and offer him more, but that would bring way to much attention to them, especially right now. However he was pleased when Blaine squeezed his hand back. They locked eyes and Kurt was glad when Blaine offered him a smile, and it wasn't a fake smile it was a real smile. His eyes read an expression that to Kurt said 'together we can get through it all.' Well it wasn't like they both hadn't been through their fair share of shit already in their lives. Many would say the both of them had been through more than most in their life time yet they were both still in high school. However as they would both always say – what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

Both of their heads snapped forward as soon as they heard Mr. Schue speak.

"Right now, I am going to speak to you as a whole school, as adults. What I am about to share, I have had permission to share with you, however it is still personal information. You are being told because we believe you need to know, this does not mean it is your information to do what you like with, on the contrary it is information that must not leave this school. Now that I have made that clear I will get on and say what I need to, two students within the school are expecting twins. I know you may think this is nothing new; however what you need to realise, is this is no normal pregnancy. The parents of these twins are Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson is 16 weeks pregnant."

The muttering that ascended on the McKinley gym was like a tidal wave, from deadly silence, to very clear muttering, and it really was clear people were not bothered if Kurt and Blaine knew they were being spoken about. Kurt glanced round at everyone, and there were so many eyes on him, however he quickly turned his attention to his fiancé. He could see that the talking and the judging was getting to him, Kurt knew that ever since the Sadie Hawkins dance, unless it involved singing, Blaine hated being the centre of attention, and right now they were certainly that. He decided that right now that they couldn't get any more looked at so he put his arm gently round Blaine, and pulled him in so Blaine could rest his head against his shoulder, and he was able to rub his back in a somewhat soothing manner in the middle of the school gym.

Kurt was glad that Mr. Schue didn't let the talking go on for too long, however he also understood that their peers needed some time to talk to just get over their shock.

"Ok enough," and just like that the gym grew steadily silent, it was strange how much power Mr. Schue actually had over the students even if most thought glee as lame. "And just to make it clear yes one of the boys is actually pregnant, this is the reason you as a student body need to be told as care needs to be taken at all times in the halls in case he is around, however it is also the reason it is to be kept to yourselves, and there is no exceptions to that. As a facility we are going to be watching very closely what happens to both of these students, we know that some of you have made it clear in the past that you do not accept them, however bullying toward them or anyone else will not be tolerated and will result in straight exclusion or even expulsion, however I hope that neither will be needed. I have nothing more to say on the issue, other than as I student body, I hope you support rather than segregate them. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the school year, you are now all free to get to class."

When Blaine didn't move along with the rest of their peers, Kurt wasn't going to make him. He kept his arm around him continually rubbing his back while people slowly left the gym. He could feel all eyes on them as everyone left, and had a feeling this was why Blaine had chosen to stay in the gym, while everyone else left. He just hoped that him being here hadn't been too much after all. He caught Mr. Schue's concerned face but nodded for him to leave; he wanted to just be alone with Blaine when he made sure he was okay.

Once everybody had left he pulled him into a full hug, he really could feel his belly slightly sticking out now, and it really was true they wouldn't have been able to wait for this moment much longer, the bump would soon be too hard to hide. Kurt felt Blaine grip hold of his top as if afraid to let go, only a few months back Kurt would have told him off, for wrinkling Marc Jacob, but right now that was the least of his worries. "Hey, are you alright Blaine?" He asked gently, hoping that Blaine wasn't going to close off to him.

"Yes, I just…it was a lot, I know I was expecting it, but everyone talking the way they did it just made me realise just how much had changed just from everyone in this school knowing. I mean, you left this school because of homophobic bullies Kurt. And now this same school knows that the two openly gay students are having a baby, and we're hoping for them not to kick back at us?" Kurt felt like Blaine was putting all his own fears into words, it was scary really.

"I know honey, and I feel the same, but we are united me and you, and we aren't going to let people get us down. You told me to call Karofsky out, stand up for myself and I did, and while I left for a short while I came back, I won. You and I, we are going to do that in this, we are going to stand strong and we are going to have courage."

And when Blaine repeated that one word back Kurt knew they could do this, together they would get through not just what the people in this school could throw at them, but what the whole world could throw at them.

"Courage."


	23. Us

A/N - Sorry this is a day late, a family member of mine died yesterday so the last thing i felt like doing was updating. However it's hear today and i hope you enjoy. Once again sorry for lateness

* * *

The following days at school were a real challenge for both boys, while nobody said or did anything to either of them, it wasn't hidden that things were being said about them. Yes they'd expected it, but when they'd both been bullied so badly in the past even the whispers behind their backs put them on edge.

They were both glad for the days when they got home before anyone else, the days where Finn and Sam were at football practice and Burt and Carole were both still at work. Yes they loved them all but sometimes the boys just needed their own space, while they could both put on a strong front around others, and at school, they both knew the other was still trying to process everything, and get their heads around the facts that their lives were changing in a way that could never be reversed.

After all the stresses of the week they were both glad when Friday came, not only because it was the weekend but also because it was time for another scan. It was a time where both of them forgot about all the crap that the world was throwing at them or would try and focus on their love for each other and their babies.

Once again they saw their midwife, they were always guaranteed the same one, they didn't want the risk of extra people finding out about Blaine's pregnancy, while they were accepted by Kurt's family and all their friends, but that didn't mean if the media got hold of this story the fact would be the same. Both twins were once again perfect, and both boys were shocked how much they had grown in just 4 weeks. How much more human like both of their twins looked. They were even more shocked when the midwife asked if they wanted to know the sex of the babies, neither of them had really realised it was even possible what even seemed so early on in Blaine's pregnancy, however they both kept with their original decision that they wanted it to be a surprise at birth.

Kurt decided that after all the stresses of the week that after the scan he would treat the two of them to a meal. It wouldn't be anything elaborate or special but it would just be the two of them, with no one else.

"So what do you think of this place, I know it's not Breadstix but I thought it would be nice to be somewhere else, where we are less likely to bump into people from school. I want this to be about just you and me and nothing else. We haven't had much us time lately and I miss it, so I thought we should get some while we can."

It was the reason he'd chosen to take the evening off working in the garage and just give them some time to bond, hopefully temporarily try and forget about all the stresses of the pregnancy and everything that comes along with it. Their relationship was built on honesty, trust and talking. With everything going on they hadn't had time to just sit and talk to each other about all the menial stuff they used to but Kurt wanted to make sure that even throughout everything they were able to build on what had always been so important to them.

"It's lovely, I think you're right we do just need a bit of time to think about us," Blaine replied moving his hand to link with Kurt's over the table. Kurt had noticed earlier that the restaurant was fairly quiet so he wasn't too worried about the public display of affection, after all they couldn't spend their whole lives being scared of showing how they felt for each other just because they were in Lima, Ohio.

"I'm glad you don't mind us coming somewhere different, I mean I know we built our whole relationship around our communication, and I don't want to lose that, it's something we have both always valued, even the conversations we have that are so silly they would mean nothing to anyone else."

"Oh, what like your love of vogue covers, and the fact you have never ending knowledge of them, even the ones from when you weren't even born?" Kurt could help but smile it was true, and it was things like this that had always been special to them.

"Yes, yes, says the person who has a crazy obsession with jumping on furniture while singing, Mr. Warbler." Kurt knew only too well that would earn him that playful glare from Blaine. "However on a serious note for a second, I know that many people don't see this relationship the way we do, that we can't know what we are going to want in 10 or 15 years time. While it's true I don't know where my life is going to take me, I see one constant and that is you. I know nobody is ever going to be as right for me as you are, and throughout everything not just now, but as our children get older I want us to remember the you and I as an us, and take time for _us,_" Kurt spoke looking directly at Blaine, wanting to make it clear to him just how honest he was about all of this about them, and he could see that Blaine agreed with what he was saying by the look reflected in his eyes.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Kurt I agree we haven't had much time for us, and this is lovely. Just knowing that you thought of doing something like this for us confirms how much you love me." Blaine said with a smile which Kurt returned just as brightly.

Nothing else was said while they both looked at their menus and the waitress came over to take their orders.

"So how are classes?" Kurt asked wanting to be truthful to what he said and leave the twins behind for the night.

"Going well as always, glad I'm in the AP classes I mean after Dalton I couldn't imagine being in a class with some of the idiots at McKinley," Blaine said beginning to laugh, and it didn't take long for Kurt to join in. "What about you, I know how important this year is for you, are you keeping up with everything along with working for you father?"

"Yes, being at Dalton even for those few months did me the world of good, I mean I'm in all AP classes, and my GPA is good, just got to hope that the college applications especially my NYADA audition goes well. Working in dad's garage is just like it always has been; people still look at me a little crazily the first time they see me in there. On the note of parents how are you feeling after everything that went on with yours?" Kurt asked linking hands with Blaine once again.

"I feel much better about it all, I mean your family have accepted me with open arms, and I'd much rather be an adopted part of your family that an ignored and ridiculed part of my own." Kurt actually saw Blaine smile as he said it and it proved to him just how far Blaine had come. "I mean I still have Cooper, he was there for me when I first came out, even if he did run off to LA after. If my parents don't want to know well, I didn't exactly see them much before anyway."

Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's hand, "It's nice to see you viewing it like that honey, and yes my family love you. You wouldn't have been able to convince my dad to let you marry me if he didn't love you."

"Very true on that note I want to ask you something," Blaine said frowning, making Kurt worry. What if Blaine had made a mistake what if he didn't want to marry him anymore, Kurt should have known it was all too good to be true.

"Blaine, is everything alright?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and nodded, "Yes I'm just a bit nervous about what you'll think."

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything," Kurt said running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles, "Whatever it is even if I don't like it we'll talk about it."

Blaine took a deep breath before speaking. "I want to take your name," Blaine stated simply.

Kurt blinked at him a few times before answering, "Well yes, I thought you would we just need to work out which way round they sound better."

Kurt felt Blaine's free hand and placed it under his chin to lift his face slightly, so he had no choice but to lock eyes with him. "No, we don't need to work out which way they need to go, when I say I want to take your name, I mean I want to take your name, just your name nothing else. I want to be Blaine Hummel." Kurt gasped he hadn't expected that.

"I…I…erm are you sure Blaine I mean it's a lot to ask for you to give up your name," Kurt blabbered stunned.

"I'm sure Kurt, I love you more than anything, and I want to leave the Anderson tie behind me, you have made me the person I am today, as have your family and I want to properly become part of that."

"Well if you're sure I'd love that honey," Kurt replied the happiness clear in his voice.

"Thank you so much, it also means that the twins will take on just your name as soon as they're born, they won't ever have to worry about the Anderson pride, that isn't the reason I chose to take your name, but it is definitely a bonus."

"No thank you Blaine, you don't know how special it is for you to ask to take my name. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know," Kurt said leaning forward to brush his lips against Blaine's not caring for once who may see them.


	24. Surprises

So here is another chapter of this, nice light hearted chapter :D Thank you for all your reviews this past week

* * *

After that night the boys had spent specifically for themselves everything seemed to speed up. As if it was trying to make them panic, trying to remind them how big and life changing everything was. However they didn't allow that to happen.

They decided that from then on each week they would have at least one evening a week that was solely for them. It was on one such evening when the boys decided that they just wanted to curl up on their bed and watch a movie that they felt more connected as a four then they ever had before. Blaine was now 28 weeks pregnant so he often didn't feel like doing much else anyway, and often still felt subconscious in public.

They were curled up on the bed with Blaine sat in between Kurt's legs with his back about Kurt's chest. Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine and his hands spread out on his now ever increasing stomach, rubbing in gentle circles.

They were both singing along happily to the Sound of Music, they'd watched it enough times before but it was one of _their_ movies, and always made them both happy. They were both currently singing away to 'My Favorite Things' when Kurt felt it, a short sharp poke against his hand. He gasped and Blaine craned his neck to look and smile at him.

"Was…god Blaine…was…was that a kick?" he babbled hardly able to believe it could be the case.

"It most certainly was honey, your children have decided they want to kick hard enough to say hello to you," Blaine replied with a smile wide on his face. "Try pressing lightly back you may find it happens again."

"But, but won't I hurt them?" Kurt asked quickly.

"No of course you won't their well protected in there I do it all the time, it's like a little game to them, I read about it on the internet." So tentatively Kurt pressed down slightly harder on Blaine's stomach and sure enough a few seconds later the baby kicked back.

Kurt couldn't think of a feeling that would ever feel better than feeling his and Blaine's children kick his hand through his Fiancé's stomach. He couldn't believe how much more connected it made him feel.

"Oh Blaine, it's wonderful," Kurt gushed, encouraging Blaine to turn around in his arms, to face him. "I love you so much, and I am so honored that you're carrying our children for us. I will never be able to thank you for it. I just love the three of you so much. I can't believe they are going to be here in about 2 months' time."

"I know, and I love you so much to. I can't believe we get to be a proper little family soon. I can't think of anyone better to be the other father to my children. I'm so glad you were able to feel the wonder of what I do," Blaine replied leaning forward to place his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt kissed back eagerly, pulling Blaine as close as possible with the bump and positioning them so Blaine could sit fully on his lap. They continued kissing gently for a while before Blaine let out a massive yawn.

Kurt pulled away speaking gently, "Come on honey, let's go to bed," Kurt said gently sliding them both under the covers. They wrapped their arms around each other and falling quickly into a deep sleep.

The next morning they were both surprised when Carole asked them to go out a get a few groceries for now. However Kurt knew he would never be able to thank his dad for the way he'd been about the whole pregnancy, and how he'd taken Blaine in without so much as a moan. So they complied without any complaining. Kurt decided that they might as well pick up some baby nappies while they were at it, he wanted to start getting the more practical things like that in slowly so it wasn't a big pay out all at once. The fact they'd decided to by the furniture and pram all at once, meant they were going to have a big enough pay out at 32 weeks, went they had decided they would finally go shopping for them items.

They arrived home and they both got the shopping out of the car, yes Kurt really had kept his promise from all those weeks ago about allowing Blaine to do more stuff. Okay so Kurt only let Blaine carry the lighter stuff but it stopped him feeling so useless.

When they opened the front door they both almost dropped the shopping they were carrying as there was a big chorus of "Surprise!"

Inside the Hudson-Hummel house, were all of their friends from glee, along with the Warblers (how the hell did any of them contact the Warblers?) Even Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester were there, as of course were Burt and Carole. The room was decorated with yellow and white balloons, and banners covered in teddies, duck and pacifiers. Along with another giant banner reading Congratulations Kurt and Blaine, and embarrassingly enough containing a baby picture of each of them on either end. It was clear that some real thought had been put into it all.

"What…What's this," Kurt asked stunned.

"This boys, is your baby shower. We know how everything has been for the two of you, and we all wanted to get together and show you how special the four of you are to all of us," Carole explained with a hug smile across her face.

"It's wonderful, thank you guys, it means so much to us that you would think to do this," Blaine replied. While Finn came forward to remove the shopping from both of them so they could go and sit down. It was at this point another voice joined in the mix.

"Hey, hold up their little brother, you gonna sit down without giving your best big brother a hug?"

"Cooper!" Blaine screamed as he became visible from the back of the crowd, and Blaine walked towards him and was quickly wrapped up in a hug.

"Hey Squirt, I missed you," Cooper said ruffling Blaine's hair.

"I missed you too Coop, but do not call me squirt and leave the hair," Blaine said.

"I'm surprised Kurt still lets you put all that crap in your hair, isn't he afraid they will come out with their hair already pre-gelled for them." Cooper shot back ruffling Blaine curls again.

"Cooper!" Blaine hissed smacking his hand away.

"Aww, sorry little bro someone's all hormonal," Cooper stated earning him a stare from both Kurt and Blaine, "Oh come on you know I love you." Cooper finished laughing. He let Blaine out of the hug, and looked a Kurt who was about to sit down along with Blaine, and cleared his throat.

"What's this, doesn't my future brother in law want to give me a hug too?" Kurt sighed and walked over to Copper, who wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks for looking after him, man, I wish I could help more, but I can't with Living in LA. I'm glad you've got each other," Cooper whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt pulled back smiling and went to finally sit down with his fiancé who he quickly linked hands with. The first half of the shower was spent with everyone just milling around and talking and eating the snacks that Carole and a few of the girls had prepared. It once again allowed Kurt and Blaine to have a catch up with the Warblers where, they found out it was Finn, of all people, who had driven all the way over the Westerville two weeks previously to invite them all.

It also allowed Blaine so much needed time to catch up with his brother, while they spoke on the phone often it wasn't the same as having him there in person, and he was the last of Blaine's blood family who actually cared about him. Cooper promised that he would make sure he was in town for when Blaine's C-section was scheduled. "There's no way in hell I'll be missing it, I can't have Finn becoming favorite uncle now can I," he had said making both boys laugh.

The second half of the shower was filled with games, including trying to guess how big Blaine's bump was, Blaine had long gotten over the fear of his size around his friends, along with many other games, like apple bobbing but with bottle nipples, and guessing how many jelly beans could fill up a bottle. However what had to be the best idea that had been thought of was the alphabet book.

Everybody in attendance was given a piece of card and a certain letter of the alphabet and asked to create a picture similar to what you would find in a normal alphabet book and then sign it with their name. Due to the amount of guest they also managed to do the numbers 1-10. Carole explained that once it was all done, she was going to take them all to the stationary shop and have them specially laminated as keep sake. Of course everyone was forced to do two, similar pictures so that both babies could have their own book.

One of the last things that happened, something the boys really weren't expecting was presents.

Mercedes brought them a wonderful door plaque that read 'Shhh, Babies sleeping'.

Rachel, Tina and Mike and even Puck had brought them clothes, that were lovely pure whites and yellows, and suitable for either sex of baby.

Artie had brought two matching sets consisting of Bibs, sleep suits, bodysuits and hats, all of which read 'I love my Daddies' they didn't even want to think how hard it must have been to get hold of something like that around here.

Sugar had brought them a magnificent rocking horse, and stated while she knew they wouldn't be able to use it for a while she wanted to get them something special.

Mr. Schue and Emma brought them a wonderful hamper of natural baby products, knowing only too well they would be the only kind Kurt would use on their babies.

Cooper said they would get the presents from him when the twins were born, as it was something personalized he couldn't get without knowing their names. To which they both protested he didn't need to get them anything, however Cooper quickly made it clear that he wasn't accepting that as an option.

However when it came to the Warblers both of the boys ended up in tears. They were slowly lead out of the lounge and out to the back porch where the double buggy the boys have been poring over, but was just too expensive for them, was sat. They couldn't believe they had all done that for them, yes they did tell all of them off, along with Carole who had apparently 'let it slip that's what they wanted,' when Wes had asked what pram they were planning on buying, they couldn't be thankful enough, and they spent 10 minutes crying while hugging and thanking all of the Warblers.

Everyone was having so much fun that without anybody knowing it, it was soon early evening, and Blaine was getting tired from all the standing, walking around and laughing, before they were allowed to say their goodbyes however Burt brought out a lovely cake to the both of them. It was a Noah's ark theme and while neither of them was religious they couldn't think of a better theme. There were little sugar dough models of all the animals in their twos, and even two men, who looked slightly like Blaine and Kurt on the boat. Kurt insisted that pictures were taken before anyone was allowed any, but as soon as they cut into it the cake was gone in a flash, it had been the perfect size to feed everybody. While it was a lovely day they were all too glad when everyone had finally left to go home.

However when they got up to their room, they gasped again, sat there in all the glory were two gorgeous wooden cots, along with a matching wardrobe and changing table. They had no doubts who had paid for these, only two people they knew that were set they planned on buying; Burt and Carole, and sure enough a second later Burt spoke behind them.

"Do you like them boys?" Kurt turned around and ran to his dad, spotting Carole, Sam and Finn standing with him, but wanting to thank his dad right that second. "It's wonderful dad, I'm sure we told you we didn't want your help but it's still wonderful."

Kurt pulled back and went to hug Carole, allowing Blaine to hug Burt.

"Thank you Burt, I really don't know what to say or do to thank you for everything you've done for me," Blaine said in tears once again, dam hormones.

"Say nothing, besides it wasn't just me and Carole, if you look inside you will see there is clothes and more practical items such as bottles and blankets, those are from Finn and Sam here, and it was them who helped me assemble it all." With that both the boys couldn't help themselves but hug both Sam and Finn.

That night both Kurt and Blaine went to bed realizing just how loved and blessed both them and their children were.


	25. Triumphs

A/N so here is another chapter. for some reason a few parts of this just didn't want to write well, so i hope it all makes sense and flows properly. Thank you for all your lovely reviews they mean a lot to me

* * *

After the baby shower time just seemed to run away with them, final exams were fast approaching and both of them felt under pressure. Kurt was worrying not just about studying for exams, but also trying to figure out just what song he should perform for his NYADA audition, that on top of being there for Blaine. Blaine was now 32 weeks pregnant, was getting very large so was struggling to do many things for himself. He was also so tired that he nearly always needed a nap as soon as they got back from school. However they had had some good news that Blaine's caseran was due to take place on 30th May the same day Blaine would turn 36 weeks.

Along with everything else Kurt was also trying to work as much as possible at the garage so that he could put some money up for when he and Blaine moved to New York next year after Blaine had graduated. He knew that next year he wouldn't be able to work as much, as Blaine would have to go into McKinley on certain days in the week if he wanted to complete his senior year, and on them days he would have to be at home to look after the twins.

None of the stress was helped by the fact that school in itself was far from easy. After Blaine had reached 30 week everyone had really started to let their guards down as there had been no incidents towards either Kurt or Blaine. However just as this happened two jocks tried to slam both Kurt and Blaine into the lockers. Luckily both Finn and Sam were just down the corridor, so were able to prevent anything bad from happening. Both of the jocks were suspended to make sure a clear message was sent to the other students that the faculty members were not going to stand any form of bullying towards the boys. While this meant the risk of physical bullying was lower, it didn't do anything to stop the dirty looks, the slurs and all the talking going on behind their backs, if anything it led it the verbal stuff getting worse.

Kurt isn't sure how either of them are meant to concentrate with everything that's going off. All he knows is that they are both coping, _somehow. _He knows his dad would say it is another thing in a long line that proves just how resilient they both are, however right now Kurt just wishes all that could go away for one day. That one day being his NYADA audition.

Just days before his NYADA audition Kurt had managed to shorten down his potential song selection to just two. Either 'Phantom of the Opera' which he knew without a doubt he could pull off with Rachel playing his Christine, however he felt like it was too safe and predictable, even he was getting bored. His other option, which could be dangerous and is a lot more out there, is 'not the boy next door', using Tina, Mercedes and Brittany. 'Not the Boy Next Door' was inspiring him so much more but he's torn. Blaine keeps tells him he'll nail whatever song he chooses but Rachel keeps telling him this isn't a time to take risk, and well his own brain is telling him this maybe make or break for the future of his family. He just doesn't know, and right now a 2am the morning of a French Test isn't the time he should be thinking about it.

By the day of audition he's decided Rachel is right, he can't take a risk on his family's future. That along with the fact he just hasn't had time to practice 'Not the Boy Next Door' enough, not along with studying for his geography test which happens to be tomorrow.

Kurt watches as Rachel walks up to him, ready to help him perform, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replies nervously. To be honest Kurt doesn't even believe himself, how can he ever be ready for something like this. He knows Blaine and Mr Schue are out in the auditorium, but that thought only seems to makes him all the more nervous.

"Good." Rachel pauses and Kurt can tell she is considering whether or not she wants to tell him something. "Kurt you know how they say knowledge is power, well I got some last minute intel about our NYADA educator and…well I don't want to make you any more nervous than you already are." Rachel says to him, and Kurt would scream at her if he wasn't saving his voice.

"Okay, now you have to tell me," and he doesn't really want to know, but his brain is working against him right now.

He waits as Rachel looks at him for a second before answering, "It's Carmen Tibideaux!"

Kurt feels himself go white, of all the people it could have been. "What," he almost screeches, "Carmen Tibideaux, she's one of NYADA's most famous and infamous alums! She's played Broadway! She's performed in the most demanding roles in the greatest opera houses in the world! I think I'm going to throw up," and he really did feel like he was going to throw up, but he couldn't not right now.

"I know Kurt, she's been appointed dean of vocal performance and song interpretation and now she's going across the country to pick out her own inaugural class."

"Are you joking Rachel, I can't perform Phantom in front of her, I have to risk it I have to do 'Not the Boy Next Door'"

"What, no you can't. Kurt that's crazy..."

He cuts her off he can't listen to her right now. "Yes, so is the fact I'm gay in Lima Ohio and about to become a father to twins days after my 19thbirthday. Twins who will rely on me for the rest of my life, I have to risk it Rachel I have to put everything into this, she is not going to have any qualms about cutting us off if we displace her, but I have to give it everything." He thinks he's even trying to convince himself.

"Ok well good luck," Rachel concedes giving him a hug and wishing him good luck.

Kurt hears his name being called; he closes his eyes and takes a breath before stepping onto the stage. He looks up to see Madam Tibideaux in front on him, at the same time he manages to catch Blaine's eyes, and it's strange how much it calms him, knowing the amazing man up there believes in him, and it only makes him believe in himself even more.

He explains his change in song choice, because while he may have changed songs he's still in his Phantom outfit. He turns around taking his phantom cape off and is so thankful that he had Tina, Mercedes and Brittany ready in case he ended up doing something crazy like this, he knows himself too well.

He starts singing and let's himself get lost in the performance, he always performs better when he is only focusing on the singing not the reason behind it. For those few minutes he feels free and alive and like nothing can bring him down, and somewhere in it all he lost his plain black pants reveling the tight gold ones underneath, yes he really does know his own tendency to go against the wind all too well. As he finishes he's out of breath but smiling as he waits to hear what Madam Tibideaux has to say.

"You know Hugh Jackman won a Tony award for playing Peter Alan." Kurt nods in response and he wonders if he did make the wrong decision after all, but there is nothing he can do now. "Hugh trained with me the summer I was in residence at Sydney opera house, and I am certain that he would have been as impressed with what you did with that song as I am." And he feels like he can't breathe all over again. He's impressed Carmen Tibideaux, and he feels like his smile is threatening to spilt his face in half. "A bold choice young man, I congratulate you for taking such a risk today."

He was speechless; he needs to get off the stage before the tears of happiness welling up in his eyes spill over. The words to thank Carmen just won't come out right, and as he leaves the stage, if people didn't realise what this means to him they would think he was high. By the time he gets back stage Blaine is already there to wrap him in a hug, it's clear to Kurt he would have had to run to get there so quickly, and any other time he would have lectured him for it but right now he can't bring himself to do it.

"You were amazing Kurt, I'm so proud of you," Blaine says before crashing their lips together, and normally Kurt would be worried about PDA at school especially to this extent, but once again he can't bring himself to care. To use his dad's words from when he got that first letter "On this day, he won," he's shown this cow town that no matter what it tries to do to bring him down, them down, they won't let it happen. They're stronger than that, there stronger than all of it. "However I must say I'm sure you're trying to mess with me you know how I've been since being pregnant, those pants should be illegal especially now," Blaine growls attacking Kurt's mouth with another kiss.

That evening Kurt is shocked when his dad is already home from the garage, it's his late night to work, he rung him earlier to let him know how it had gone, and he said he'd see him about 8.

"Come here kiddo," and Kurt's shocked to hear his dad's voice the second he steps into the living room, but sees him and walks towards him, and is soon wrapped up in a hug.

"Dad, not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you still be at the shop?"

"By hell I should kiddo, were going out to celebrate, the cars can wait a day, the fact that my son impressed Carmen Tibideaux, who is a very respected artist if I have been told correctly, is much more important. I really am proud of you kiddo. Of both of you, you included Blaine, you're both going through so much but you stand by each other, against this world that just tries to put you down. Now go on, go dress up, were going out and I know how long you both take to get ready," Burt says trying to joke with both of them, and Kurt finds it hard to believe just over 2 years ago he was struggling to find the right way to come out to his dad, even pretending to be on the football team to stop him having to.

"Thank you Dad, it means a lot but both me and Finn have a test tomorrow, we need to study…" he has more to say but is cut off by his dad.

"As far as I know you spent the whole of the last 3 days studying for this geography test, so you didn't have to study yesterday evening or this morning, am I correct?" Kurt just nods.

"Well then, I say that there is a saying that you can study too hard and make yourself more stressed, you go and get ready to go out. If you're really that bothered the soon we go out the sooner we will be back and if you want to you can put in an hour of study then."

So Kurt listens, and he decides his dad is right he needs to leave the studying for a while and allow himself to celebrate with those who love him. He feels slightly guilty but when he brings up Rachel, he gets told to drop it just for tonight and focus on what he has accomplished, not just now but throughout his whole life so far, a life that has far from dealt him the best hand.


End file.
